GREEN FACES
by Karly Stew Pattz
Summary: Bella Swan es nueva en la ciudad y en los primeros días conoce a Edward Cullen, un ex SEAL. Tan diferentes el uno de otro, de pronto la atracción se hace notar.
1. UNO

**GREEN FACES**

Bella

Había tenido una mañana de lo más cansada mientras terminaba de desempacar en mi nuevo apartamento. Era del tamaño de mi antiguo cuarto, pero era mío. Nací y crecí en Dallas pero las grandes ciudades y yo no nos llevábamos bien, así que cuando escuché de la oferta de trabajar como contadora en un rancho al sur de Texas empaqué de inmediato.

Una de mis amigas de la infancia, Alice Brandon (ahora Hale) conocía al dueño del rancho y me había dicho que en cuanto me instalara en el pueblo me llevaría a conocerlo para que me hiciera la entrevista, yo siendo lo optimista que era me había mudado antes de tener el trabajo ¿mala decisión? ¡Malísima! No podía pensar que haría si me decía que no, aunque seguramente alguien en este pueblo necesitaba de algún Contador, tal vez alguna fábrica, un restaurante o incluso otro rancho. Lo importante era que la ocasión anterior en que había estado aquí visitando a Alice y su marido me pareció un lugar de lo más tranquilo y bonito. Y planeaba quedarme.

Conduje por media hora para poder llegar a un Target y comprar un par de decoraciones para mi apartamento, que se sentía demasiado solitario y vacío. Planeaba decorarlo en tonos grises, plateados y celestes. Compré un par de plantas, cuadros y cosas simples y bonitas que pude encontrar antes de poder hacer un viaje a la ciudad para ir a las tiendas de decoración.

Conducía un Ibiza en tono magenta místico, así que de inmediato el asiento trasero estuvo repleto por las bolsas de plástico con decoraciones en su interior. Y pensar que aún me faltaba una parada en el supermercado.

Según tenía entendido mi nuevo pueblo contaba con un pequeño supermercado en el centro, donde podías encontrar todo lo básico pero si andabas en busca de algo en específico podías conducir al Walmart que estaba en las salidas del pueblo, así que ahí llegué de pasada. Abrí la lista que tenía en mi celular y tomé mi pequeño bolso antes de salir.

Tenía 26 años pero había vivido sola desde los 19 así que sabía bien como hacer rendir el dinero, más ahora que estaba viviendo de mis ahorros y que podía o no conseguir trabajo en los próximos días, como dije, era demasiado optimista para mi propio bien.

Ya tenía algunas bolsas con golosinas y dos libros de negocios en mi carrito, ahora faltaba la comida. Recorrí el pasillo en busca de pasta cuando me topé con un par de señoras que había visto antes en el pueblo. Les dediqué una sonrisa que ellas correspondieron mientras seguían muy metidas en su conversación.

-¿Viste que el militar está aquí? Pensé que tenía a alguien que hacía las compras por él, ya sabes que es como un ermitaño y casi nunca lo vemos.

-Sí, Carmen trabaja en la casa limpiando y cocinando, dice que es demasiado solitario y refunfuñón. ¿Qué crees que haga aquí? ¿Será que deberíamos saludarlo? –me sentía un poco mal escuchando conversaciones ajenas, pero ellas estaban justo detrás de mí, hablando demasiado fuerte.

-¿Tú crees? Pues si casi ni lo conocemos, ya ves que su papá era igual de amargado, pero vente Sue, vamos a saludarlo.

¿Había un militar en el pueblo? Eso sonaba como algo bastante interesante, mi padre había servido en el ejército antes de volverse policía en Dallas. Seguramente podíamos platicar un montón, aunque según había escuchado era un hombre amargado.

Seguí empujando mi carrito por cada pasillo hasta llegar a los cereales y galletas, cuando vi que las dos señoras seguían platicando, pero ya no del militar. Estaba vez yo estaba al final del pasillo por lo que ellas no me veían, pero con sus voces tan altas que casi parecían gritos, podía escuchar lo que decían.

-Sí, la muchacha nueva se ve que es bastante presumida. ¿Qué podemos decir? Es una niña de ciudad.

-Si claro, ya viste como la vimos ahorita vestida, traía su cabellito en rizos y un vestidito blanco. Seguramente es una de esas niñas que no trabaja y que su papá le paga todo –pero no era sí. Sabía que hablaban de mí porque en ese momento traía puesto un vestido suelto color blanco que me llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, con sandalias cafés y mi pequeño bolso rosa. Y si, era una niña de ciudad, pero claro que había trabajado y no era para nada una niña consentida.

Las mujeres continuaron su camino sin percatarse de que las había escuchado y decidí ignorar sus comentarios. Después de todo, parecían ser el tipo de mujeres que hablaban de todo el mundo.

Eché al carrito mi caja de galletas de chocolate pero no encontraba mi caja de cereal. Busqué por tercera ocasión hasta que lo vi en la parte de arriba, en el stand más alto. No era una chica alta, pero tampoco era tan baja, medía 1.60 y usualmente no tenía problemas para bajar las cosas que necesitaba, pero si en ese momento.

Miré para ver si había algún trabajador para pedirle ayuda pero el pasillo estaba vacío. Justo cuando estaba a punto de subirme yo a los estantes o incluso a mi carrito, un hombre entró al pasillo cargando nada más que una caja de lo que parecía ser un cargador de celular.

Era un hombre impresionante. Alto, bronceado, con intensos ojos verdes, bastante musculoso. Y a pesar de vestir nada más que jeans y una simple playera gris, lucía como un actor de una película de acción.

Él me miró con atención por un par de segundos, pero luego de tomar una caja de galletas continúo caminando. Por lo embobada que había estado, había olvidado completamente que seguía necesitando mi caja de cereal.

-¡Hey! –grité sonando demasiado aguda para mi gusto. Pero el hombre no volteo a verme así que corrí tras de él tomándolo del brazo. De inmediato se tensó y se giró sorprendido –Lo siento, yo solo… quería ver si me ayudabas a bajar mi caja del cereal –entre más cerca estaba me daba cuento de que era más fuerte y alto de lo que pensaba. El tope de mi cabeza apenas llegaba su hombro.

-¿Tu qué? –preguntó retirando mi mano que aún se encontraba sobre su brazo. Ruborizada me alejé un poco de él.

-Amm, lo que pasa es que necesito mi cereal de avena y ciruela pero por alguna extraña razón alguien lo puso en el stand de hasta arriba y no puedo bajarlo. Pensé en pedirle ayuda a algún trabajador pero no he visto a nadie.

-Seguro, ¿cuál es? –me siguió y le señalé la caja que él tomó fácilmente y la puso entre mis manos -¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, es todo ¡muchas gracias! –le di mi usual sonrisa pero él solo frunció el ceño y se marchó.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No podía ser algo amable y sonreír?

Casi cuando estaba por llegar a la caja para pagar me encontré con una cajonera vintage color blanca, era de madera y parecía perfecta para mi recámara porque no ocupaba demasiado espacio, moví mis cosas a la orilla y subí mi cajonera al carrito.

Pagué por todo y salí de nuevo al estacionamiento empujando mi carrito. Coloqué las bolsas de plástico en el auto y justo cuando intentaba bajar mi cajonera me percaté de que no cabría. Había pensado que podía ponerla horizontalmente en la parte de atrás de coche si bajaba los asientos, pero ni así era posible.

Un gran porcentaje de personas en Texas tenía camioneta, pero claro que Bella Swan había optado por un pequeño coche. Nunca me había traído molestias, hasta hoy. Me quedé ahí por unos minutos analizando mis opciones. Al final, opté por regresar a Walmart y preguntar si podían llevármelo a mi apartamento, pero en ese momento alguien movió mi carrito.

-¡Hey! Es mío –cuando me giré vi que era el mismo hombre de antes, el amargado –Oh ¡hola!

Él no estaba prestando atención, más bien veía mi cajonera con atención y analizaba el coche.

-Sabes que no hay manera de que eso quepa en tu coche, ¿verdad?

-Pues ahora lo sé –respondí sintiéndome algo cansada. Como dije, había vivido sola por muchos años y siempre me metía problemas pero yo siempre lograba encontrar una solución. Esta no sería la excepción.

-Ya veo. ¿Dónde vives? –me quedé mirándolo por unos segundos antes de hablar, no podía darle mi dirección a cualquier desconocido.

-¿Para que la quieres? –el hombre resopló y me señaló una camioneta pickup que estaba del otro lado.

-Puedo llevar tu mueble en mi camioneta, si no vives muy lejos.

-Wow, eso sería fantástico. Vivo en Clearlake ¿eso está bien para ti? –internamente cruzaba mis dedos, de verdad sería fabuloso no tener que esperar a que los camiones de Walmart entregaran mi mueble.

-¿Clearlake? Yo vivo ahí, te sigo –y sin más comenzó a caminar hacía su camioneta llevándose el carrito consigo. De verdad que era un hombre raro, pero no podía ser tan amargado cuando él mismo se ofrecía a hacerles favores a las personas ¿verdad?

Conduje hacía mi pequeño edificio, eran solo tres pisos y era bastante hogareño. Llegamos en 15 minutos y el hombre se estacionó justo detrás de mí. Definitivamente era guapo aunque seguramente era casado o con novia, le calculaba treinta y algo y definitivamente estaba fuera mi liga. Demasiado fuerte, demasiado guapo, demasiado todo.

Caminé hasta su camioneta donde él ya estaba bajando el mueble.

-Yo lo tomo desde aquí –dije acercándome a él y de pronto recordando las miles de bolsas que aún me esperaban en el coche.

-¿En qué piso vives?

-En el tres –hubiera preferido en el segundo piso pero no había ninguno disponible.

-¿No tienes otras bolsas que bajar? ¿Por qué no vas por ellas mientras yo subo esto?

-¿Seguro? No me gustaría causarte más molestias, ya hiciste demasiado trayéndolo hasta acá.

-Seguro –dijo. Y comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras, parecía que no le gustaban las largas conversaciones.

Bajé mis tres bolsas del supermercado primero, dejando las de Target para mi segunda vuelta. Al llegar al tercer piso, el hombre estaba afuera de mi puerta con el mueble.

-Asumo que es aquí –solo había dos apartamentos por piso y mi puerta tenía una pequeño tapete que decía WELCOME color beige y una plantita al lado. Abrí mi puerta invitándolo a pasar y dejé las bolsas sobre el sillón.

-Sí, aquí vivo, por cierto creo que no me he presentado. Soy Isabella Swan pero todos mis amigos me llaman Bella, así que puedes llamarme así. Hoy me salvaste la vida como tres veces –extendí mi mano que él sacudió. Una sensación de cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, lo miré tratando de identificar si había sentido lo mismo, pero él se veía igual de firme que antes.

-No exageres, no fue nada. Yo soy Edward Cullen. ¿Tienes más bolsas allá abajo? –Asentí con la cabeza –Bien, espérame aquí mientras las subo –antes de que pudiera protestar tomó las llaves de mi mano y se marchó.

Vaya que Edward Cullen era raro, cada segundo me convencía más de eso.

Acomodé mi cabello en una simple coleta y esperé a que Edward regresara mientras iba hacía la cocina. Esperaba que Edward tuviera algo de tiempo para tomar un café, había preparado un pay un día antes y aún tenía más de la mitad. No podía dejar que se fuera sin agradecérselo de alguna manera, después de todo, no cualquier persona se tomaba ese tipo de molestias.

Edward regresó cargando las bolsas y las llevó hasta donde estaba en la cocina.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta luego Isabella –corrí hacía él antes de que diera otra paso y lo tomé del brazo.

-¿Seguro que debes irte ya? Tengo un pay de manzana delicioso y puedo preparar café o té, no sé qué prefieras. Solo para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hoy. Soy nueva en el pueblo y no conozco mucha gente así que de verdad me salvaste de tener que esperar que los camiones de Walmart trajeran mi cajonera.

-Tengo una reunión a las 8 así que es mejor que me va…

-Oh es perfecto, son apenas las 6. Ven, siéntate aquí –con su mano aún en la mía lo llevé a mi mesita que estaba junto a la cocina. Para mí, mi apartamento era espacio suficiente pero en él se veía como la cabaña de los enanitos en Blanca Nieves, todo demasiado pequeño, casi de juguete -¿Te preparo café o té? Creo que también tengo chocolate por algún sitio aunque no…

-Café está bien –sorprendentemente había una pequeña mueca en su rostro que aparentaba ser una sonrisa.

Saqué mis tazas de porcelana donde serví el café que ya había puesto en la cafetera y serví dos trozos de pay que llevé a la mesa.

-¿Cuántas de azúcar Edward? ¿Y quieres leche normal? Porque también tengo de almendra y de vainilla.

-Una y negro está bien.

Llevé nuestros cafés hasta la mesita donde Edward ya se había encargado de atacar su pay.

-Mencionaste que también vives en el pueblo ¿es así?

-Sí, vivo en las afueras. ¿Sueles invitar a desconocidos a tomar café? –me sorprendió un poco su pregunta y lo miré por unos segundos. No era un asesino serial ¿verdad? Había leído que suelen ser bastante guapos y encantadores, Edward era guapo pero no demasiado encantador.

-No realmente. No quiero que pienses que soy una niña tonta que cree que todo el mundo es bueno, pero hoy te portaste de maravilla. No cualquier extraño hace este tipo de cosas, como dije, quería agradecértelo.

-Bueno pues no porque alguien te haga un favor quiere decir que es una buena persona. He visto personas que aparentan ser de lo mejor y terminan asesinando a cientos.

-Ya lo sé. Dime Edward ¿a qué te dedicas? –pregunté observando como sus músculos se flexionaban sobre la mesa. Tomé la pala y le serví otro trozo de pay esta vez más grande.

-¿Quieres decir antes o ahora?

-¿Cambiaste de trabajo? –pregunté sorprendida. Él asintió acercando su silla a la mía.

-Si. Estaba en el ejército antes, ahora me dedico al negocio familiar –bueno eso explicaba su cuerpo musculoso y lo mandón.

-¿El ejército? ¡Vaya! ¿En qué estabas? Mi papá era parte de la marina, pero luego se lesionó y se convirtió en oficial de policía de Dallas, ahora ya está retirado pero me gustaba escucharlo hablar de esos días.

-Estaba con los Navy SEAL, me retiré hace cinco meses.

-Así que SEALS… -estaba sin palabras.

-Sí, ya sabes agua…

-Aire y mar –completé.

Me miró algo sorprendido y asintió.

-¿Hiciste tu entrenamiento en Virginia o en California? Espera, eso no es confidencial ¿verdad?

-No, no lo es. Entrené en Coronado, California. –vi como el cuerpo de Edward se había tensado y decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Te gustó el pay? Suelo hornear algo siempre porque me relaja. Aunque a veces me quedan demasiado dulces.

-Está maravilloso, hace mucho que no probaba algo así de bueno. ¿De casualidad no eres repostera? –solté una pequeña carcajada y negué.

-Para nada, de hecho me dedico a los números. Soy demasiado buena con ellos, ellos y yo nos entendemos.

En ese momento Edward revisó su reloj.

-Creo que es momento de que me vaya, gracias por el pastel y el café Isabella

-Bella, y gracias a ti por ayudarme Edward. Espero que hayas disfrutado del pay –él se puso de pie y lo guíe a la puerta del apartamento. –Supongo que te veré después por ahí.

Tomé su brazo para alzarme y ponerme de puntillas y besé su mejilla. Él de inmediato se puso tenso y me alejé lo más rápido que pude. ¿Me habría pasado? Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de disculparme él colocó su mano en mi mejilla.

-Hasta luego Is… Bella, cierra con llave –y se marchó.

* * *

 **** ¡Hola! Esta es una historia muy simple y corta que escribí hace ya mucho tiempo, pero que nunca me animé a subir. Fue algo que escribí por pura diversión. En fin, espero que les guste :D ****

* * *

 _"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo." -Jean de La Fontaine_


	2. DOS

**GREEN FACES**

 **Capítulo 2**

Edward

Habían pasado tres días desde que la había conocido y por algún motivo no podía sacarla de mi mente. Supe que era preciosa en el momento en que la vi en el pasillo del supermercado. Resultó ser una mujer no solamente guapa, también demasiado femenina y dulce. Recordaba lo que se sentía estar en su diminuto comedor escuchándola hablar mientras me servía más y más pastel y yo como un perro obediente seguía comiendo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso sabía que no era una mujer para mí. Probablemente con lo bella y joven que era tenía a alguien, era imposible que una mujer así estuviera sola. Y aunque no lo estuviera, yo estaba demasiado quebrado, había vivido horrores desde el momento en que había empezado mi entrenamiento para ser un SEAL. El entrenamiento era fuerte y real, te preparaba para lo que en verdad vivirías en las misiones asignadas.

Los SEAL se encargaban de misiones especiales, se nos conocía como los mejores soldados, preparados para cualquier ambiente: tierra, mar, agua, combate mano a mano, bombas, cualquier cosa. Como decía uno de los tantos lemas: "el único día fácil, fue ayer." Había vuelto a Texas durante mi receso, para darme cuenta que no conocía el mundo verdadero, ya no conocía el lugar donde había crecido. Mis excompañeros de la escuela ya tenían sus propios hogares. Incluso mi hermana menor, pues al regresar mi sobrino ya tenía cinco años de edad. Rosalie había cuidado del negocio luego de que papá muriera.

-Lo hago solo por ti, Edward. Hasta que tú regreses –había dicho. Sabía que eso no era lo que ella quería, ella siempre había soñado con casarse y dedicar todo su tiempo a su familia y esposo, yo estando fuera era un impedimento para su completa felicidad.

Pero al regresar al trabajo me sentí terriblemente vacío. Faltaban cinco meses para volver a enlistarme, y supe que no deseaba hacerlo. No quería, y aunque me costaba imaginar una vida fuera, ansiaba demasiado poder volver a mi hogar aunque no sabía lo que me esperaba.

Rosalie y su familia vivían a cuarenta minutos de Clearlake. El rancho estaba solo a excepción de los trabajadores, que poco conocía. De pronto me encontraba completamente solo por primera vez en años, sin nada de ruido, nada de compañeros, nada de peligro. A veces despertaba de una pesadilla donde veía a alguno de mis compañeros caer. Despertaba con sudor y me levantaba a sentarme en una de las mecedoras afuera de la casa principal a ver el cielo.

Era Edward Cullen de 35 años, ex Seal. Y por primera vez tenía miedo de algo.

El rancho era un gran negocio. Papá había cuidado bastante bien de él y se había hecho de buenos clientes. De pequeño me gustaba entrar a la oficina de mi padre a verlo trabajar mientras yo soñaba con el día en que esto fuera mío. Siempre lo había anhelado.

Ahora aquí estaba. Al principio me había sentido perdido. No sabía nada del funcionamiento de un rancho, pero poco a poco había adquirido experiencia. No obstante, Rosalie, que hasta hace unos días se había ocupado de las cuentas del rancho me había anunciado un par de semanas atrás que estaba embarazada de nuevo y que ya no podía trabajar más aquí. Aunque me aseguró que se quedaría hasta que ambos encontráramos a alguien ideal para el puesto. Eso hasta que Rosalie chocó camino a casa y le anunciaran que su embarazo era delicado y tenía que estar en cama por los siguientes meses.

Así que acudí con Jasper Hale, uno de mis mejores amigos desde que éramos pequeños. La amistad con Jasper fue una de esas cosas que no cambiaron. En cuanto regresé y nos sentamos a hablar pareció como si aún tuviéramos 18 y yo le estuviera diciendo que me marchaba. Una actualización de la vida de ambos y veinte minutos más tarde éramos los mismos de siempre.

Jasper me aseguró unos días después que tenía a una persona ideal para el puesto, que según su esposa la recomendaba ampliamente. Me aseguró que vendría a una entrevista, pues no vivía aquí y me tranquilicé, si los Hale la aprobaban debía ser buena.

Así que habíamos acordado la entrevista para ese día. Yo tenía que viajar los siguientes tres días a Kansas para revisar un contrato. No solía viajar, pero de vez en cuando era necesario.

-Señor Cullen, hay una señorita afuera esperándolo. Dice que viene a la entrevista –dijo Carmen, entrando al comedor. No me había percatado de lo tarde que era. Guardé mi refresco en el refrigerador y la seguí. –Parece bastante encantadora.

-Voy a atenderla en la oficina ¿en dónde está?

Justo cuando salí me topé con una mujer que estaba de espaldas. Tría una trenza color caoba y un vestido sencillo color mostaza. Ella estaba agachada acariciando a mi perro, Warrior, quien rara vez se dejaba acariciar. Era un perro parecido a mí, demasiado receloso y nada apegado a las personas.

Frotó su cabeza contra su mano y se tiró al piso de panza, esperando que lo acariciaría ahí también.

-Bueno, pero si eres un perrito bastante chiflado ¿eh? –dijo ella y reconocí su voz de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Carmen se acercó.

-Para nada, es un perro más bien guardián. No le gusta que lo toquen, me sorprende que este tan entusiasta con usted señorita.

-Oh dime Bella, por favor. ¿Y dónde está el Señor? –preguntó mientras dejaba a Warrior a un lado y se giraba -¡Vaya! Hola Edward, que sorpresa verte por aquí –se acercó tranquilamente a mi e hizo eso de utilizar mi brazo como una palanca para bajarme y poder besarme en la mejilla. Sentí su calor y su dulce aroma a fresas, era mejor de lo que recordaba.

Carmen se quedó sorprendida y ante mi mirada un poco fría se marchó rápidamente.

-Así que… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Aquí trabajas? –la miré sin entender nada. ¿De verdad no sabía quién era?

-Estás aquí por la entrevista ¿No?

-Sí, soy contadora… ¡espera! ¿Tú eres el dueño de aquí? Alice no me comentó nada, solo me dio la dirección, el día y la hora.

-Sí, yo soy el dueño. Y supongo que a mí tampoco me dieron mucha información. –ella asintió y se acercó a la puerta, admirándola.

-Bueno Edward, deberíamos entrar para la entrevista ¿no? –me sorprendió un poco su seguridad. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, pero en mi vida privada era yo quien las daba. Había escuchado muchas quejas por parte de los trabajadores diciendo que era demasiado autoritario, que mi padre y Rosalie daban un poco más de libertades. Por algún motivo me encontraba constantemente siguiendo las órdenes de Bella.

-Por aquí

La conduje a través del primer piso de la casa hasta mi oficina y le informé que podía sentarse, pero ella se quedó unos minutos analizando todo.

-Tienes una oficina preciosa, Edward. Aunque demasiado oscura, tal vez deberíamos pintarla con algún color más claro para iluminarla. ¿Qué piensas del color piedra?-¿De verdad me estaba diciendo que debía pintar mi oficina? Su rostro estaba iluminado mientras analizaba todo y me costó un poco negarme justo como aquella vez que me invitó a comer pastel. Era difícil decirle que no a alguien que lucía así de esperanzada.

-Seguro –respondí sin saber que era el color piedra –pero estas aquí para el puesto de contadora. ¿Empezamos?

Ella pareció recordar los motivos de su visita y se sentó frente a mí extendiéndome su curriculum. Había trabajado por años en una empresa de decoración, lo que explicaba su conocimiento. Luego trabajó para una cadena nacional de ropa y más tarde en el periódico más importante de Texas.

-Todos estos son lugares bastante impresionantes para trabajar. ¿Dejaste opciones como esas para venir a trabajar a un rancho? –ella se sonrojó causando que me desconcentrara por unos minutos, viendo la piel blanca de su cuello extenderse. Era verdaderamente preciosa. Y me distraje por algunos segundos.

-… impresionantes y me gustaba, pero no era completamente feliz. Nací en la ciudad pero siempre he deseado vivir en un lugar más pequeño… como Clearlake, y trabajar en un lugar así como este rancho.

-Espera un segundo, tú ya te mudaste a tu departamento aquí en Clearlake –ella asintió sonriente -¿qué pasa si no te doy el trabajo? ¿Cómo es que te mudaste sin tener un puesto seguro?

-Bueno, me gusta creer que soy optimista.

-Más bien tonta –inmediatamente me arrepentí. No había querido decir eso de esa manera pero era demasiado tarde, ella parecía herida.

-No soy tonta, yo solo… yo soy buena en lo que hago. Soy inteligente, de verdad lo soy. Sé que puedo parecer tonta pidiendo ayudar para el cereal y los muebles, invitando pedazos de pay a un hombre que no conozco y usando vestiditos con moños, pero no lo soy. Tengo un título por la Universidad de Texas, obtuve una de las mejores calificaciones y créeme que soy más que capaz de hacer mi trabajo. Siempre lo he sido, tienes toda mi información ahí, puedes pedir referencias a quien quieras y no te dirán más que maravillas de mí. Sé que no tengo experiencia trabajando en un rancho, pero como dije, soy inteligente y aprendo muy rápido. Mira –Bella se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio para ponerse a mi lado de derecho. Se extendió para alcanzar el folder y levantó el teléfono.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –pregunté algo sobresaltado.

-Llamando para que escuches referencias sobre mí –tomé el teléfono de su mano y colgué.

-Mira Isabella, siento haberte llamado tonta, no lo quise decir de esa forma. Leí tu curriculum y es de verdad impresionante, es por eso que estoy sorprendido de que quieras trabajar aquí. No es una vida glamorosa ni…

-Quiero hacerlo, de verdad quiero hacerlo. Prometo que quedarás impresionado. Soy buena con los números, hablo en serio.

Ella seguía de pie a mi lado mirándome emocionada.

-Mira, podemos hacer un periodo de prueba y si… -antes de que terminara Bella ya había saltado a mi silla abrazándome y besándome en la mejilla.

-¡Lo prometo, lo prometo! Oh Edward, de verdad no te vas a arrepentir, me querrás contratar de por vida, enserio. Ahora muéstrame mi oficina.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser tocado, pero ella parecía ser una persona muy física, de las que te abrazan y te besan por todo. Supe que me esperaban unos largos días.

 **/**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Bella había comenzado a trabajar en el rancho y ahora todos nos preguntábamos como habíamos sobrevivido antes sin ella. Bella, era indispensable ahora. Todos en el rancho se habían enamorado de Bella, de su dulzura y su paciencia. Nadie podía tener suficiente de ella, incluyéndome.

Ella había estado haciendo un trabajo de lo más excepcional, ambos sabíamos que ese trabajo era suyo oficialmente. Además Bella solía hacer otras cosas de vez en cuando, como ir a la cocina a hornear, ayudar a alimentar a los animales, traer decoraciones extrañas a la casa y a veces ir a mi oficina a platicar.

Fui directo a la caballeriza, pues había ido a cabalgar durante la mayor parte de la mañana, algo que me ayudaba a relajarme. Solía despertarme muy temprano luego de tener pesadillas. Después de dejar a Midnight y darle un poco de agua regresé a la casa principal para encontrarme a Bella y mi hermana tomando café en el sofá.

-Tengo que reposar, pero llevo un mes practicante haciendo nada, estoy vuelta loca. Necesitaba salir, a mi esposo no le pareció pero pronto te darás cuenta que por este lado de Texas las que mandamos somos las mujeres. Además, mi suegra ha estado yendo casi todos los días a "ayudar" pero solo se la pasa planeando todo lo que su adorada nieta hará, como se va a vestir, donde va a estudiar. Ni siquiera sabemos el sexo, aunque Emmett y mi hijo están encantados con la idea de una niña también. Para serte honesta Bella, una niña me aterra… ¡Hey Edward! ¿Cuándo llegaste? –me acerqué a ella y la besé en la mejilla impidiendo que se pusiera de pie.

-Acabo de llegar, veo que ya se conocieron.

-Oh si, acababa de llegar cuando me topé a tu hermana estacionándose y decidimos venir a tomar un poco de café, no me habías contado que tu hermana estaba embarazada –dijo Bella.

-Si bueno… ¿Cómo es que manejaste hasta acá? Sabes que es peligroso, la última vez pudo… -ella se estiró para tomar mi mano y me sonrió.

-Hermanito relájate, este es mi segundo embarazo y voy a ser lo que se me da la gana. Llevo cinco horribles semanas y pensé dar un pequeño paseo –tomé asiento en uno de los sillones de al lado.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? –antes de Rosalie pudiera responder, Bella se puso de pie.

-Tal vez debería dejarlos hablar además tengo que trab…

-¡Para nada! –Replicó Rosalie de inmediato –siéntate por favor, necesito alguien con quien hablar y como ya sabrás eso no pasará con mi hermanito.

Rosalie era cinco años menor que yo pero realmente parecía al revés. Ella siempre era la que había tomado el control de las cosas, la responsable, la que nunca se metía en problemas.

-Siéntate Bella o Rosalie va a seguirte a donde sea que vayas –Rosalie asintió en señal de apoyo y Bella decidió quedarse con nosotros por unos minutos más.

Luego de escuchar a Rosalie quejarse por casi una hora de su suegra, Bella recibió una llamada telefónica y se excusó para tomarla.

-¿De dónde sacaste a Bella? Es un encanto -preguntó mi hermana en un susurro en cuanto Bella salió.

-La esposa de Jasper la recomendó

-¿Alice? Oh claro, ella trabajó un tiempo en Dallas antes de casarse con Jasper. ¿Es buena con el trabajo? ¿Cómo va todo?

-Seguro. Lleva casi nada trabajando aquí y me ha sorprendido mucho, tiene…

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! –Bella apareció corriendo en ese instante sosteniendo su teléfono –Acabo de recibir una oferta por Noir. Mira –me extendió el celular y la cantidad que apareció era mayor a lo que esperábamos.

Noir era un caballo purasangre que había ganado un buen par de carreras pero que estábamos listo para vender aunque al pasar los días mi entusiasmo respecto a la venta había ido disminuyendo.

-Esto es excelente, Bella. Esperaba una oferta mucho menor

-Oh tuve ofertas menores, pero no íbamos a aceptar eso. James me acaba de llamar y ofreció esto, quiere que se lo enviemos dentro de dos semanas.

No conocía mucho a James, pero sabía que había hecho un par de negocios con mi padre y que Noir tendría un buen hogar con los Gigandet.

-Bueno pues tenemos que celebrar, ¿qué piensan de un pastel? Llamaré a Em para que traiga a Jeremy –dijo Rosalie emocionada

-Creo que empezaré con el pastel, te gusta el de pan de chocolate ¿verdad Edward? –Bella me guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Era de hecho, mi favorito. Y por algún motivo, Bella lo sabía.

* * *

 ****¡Hola! Este fue el segundo capítulo y como pueden ver Bella obtuvo el trabajo, al parecer siendo optimistas logramos todo ;) En fin, solo quería comentar que a pesar de estar completa la historia tengo algunas cosas que corregir, pues la escribí hace ya un tiempito. Estaré actualizando todos los lunes y jueves. Por cierto, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios. De verdad aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo para hacerme saber que les parece esta historia ¡Gracias! ****

* * *

"Las cosas no cambian; cambiamos nosotros." -Henry David Thoreau


	3. TRES

**GREEN FACES**

 **Capítulo 3**

Edward

Todo estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver por donde caminaba. Escuchaba ráfagas de bala por todos lados mientras continuaba caminando. Dos compañeros adelante y uno detrás, nuestras armas en las manos y nuestros ojos puestos en el objetivo, un camión a un par de metros de nosotros. Con cada paso nos acercábamos más, casi lográbamos nuestra misión.

Entonces escuche un sonido estruendoso detrás de mí. Pero antes de que pudiera girarme y ver qué había sucedido, me había despertado.

Estaba en mi cama, empapado en sudor. La ventana estaba abierta y solo entraba el aire seco pero nada de luz. El reloj a mi lado marcaba las 5.

Decidí que había dormido lo suficiente y tomé un baño rápido y luego bajé por café. Carmen aún no llegaba así que lo preparé yo mismo y luego salí hacía las caballerizas donde Midnight ya estaba despierto y esperando por mí.

-Hey muchacho –mi caballo se movía inquieto, esperando que le abriera la puerta y pudiera salir. El pobre Midnight se había acostumbrado a mis horribles horarios.

Cabalgué por una hora en todo el rancho, deteniendo un poco en el lago, que estaba más lejos de la casa.

Era extraño como cuando estaba en servicio las pesadillas aparecían muy ocasionalmente, tal vez era la adrenalina o el cansancio, pero el poco tiempo que podía dormir lo hacía profundamente. Desde mi regreso, eran extrañas las noches donde no habían aparecido pesadillas. Poco a poco me había ido acostumbrando.

Sabía lo afortunado que era el tan solo estar vivo, no muchos podían decir eso pero al mismo tiempo me sentía terriblemente quebrado y vacío. Tal vez nunca podría ser el mismo Edward que había vivido antes en este rancho, con sueños y aspiraciones. El Edward que se metía en cientos de problemas por querer ayudar a todo el mundo, que deseaba hacer crecer su rancho, que quería casarse, que quería… que lo quería todo.

-Edward –Benajamín apareció cabalgando unos minutos después, rápidamente se bajó del caballo y se acercó a la orilla del lago en donde me encontraba –Te busque en la casa pero Bella me dijo que podría encontrarte cabalgando, ¿está todo bien?

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero ahora el cielo estaba iluminado y Bella ya había llegado a la casa.

-Todo bien ¿sucede algo? –Benjamín era el veterinario de Clearlake, según Rosalie había llegado al rancho dos años atrás, hacía un trabajo increíble y se podía notar el gran cuidado que tenía con los animales.

-Bueno, yo quería hablar contigo de algo importante. No sé si Rosalie te lo haya mencionado, pero cuando llegué le dije que esto era temporal, no sé si sepas que soy de Alberta y mi hermana y yo vinimos aquí a estudiar la Universidad pero ahora que ya se gradúa pensamos regresar. Es decir, puedo quedarme máximo un mes para que encuentres un nuevo veterinario, siento decirlo tan de pronto pero en Alberta me ofrecieron un puesto y necesito estar ahí en cuatro semanas. Pensaba quedarme hasta septiembre que mi hermana terminara oficialmente, pero tu entiendes que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad –Benjamín balbuceaba y se movía incomodo, sin mirarme a los ojos. Estaba avergonzado por tener que irse y mi cabeza comenzó a doler. Todo había sido un desastre después de perder a Rose hasta que había encontrado a Bella. No quería pasar por ese proceso de nuevo. –Quiero que sepas que te agradezco a ti y a Rosalie todo lo que hicieron por mí, han sido muy buenos y yo no… no quiero que piensen que no lo aprecio, porque lo hago Edward. Es solo que Alberta es mi hogar, tu sabes lo que estar lejos de tu casa y tu familia ¿no?

-Benjamín detente, no tienes nada de agradecer. Es al contrario, agradecemos el tiempo que estuviste aquí, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a buscar un nuevo veterinario? –él sonrió, relajado de cómo había tomado la noticia. No esperaba que le saltara encima y lo ahogara en el río, ¿verdad?

-Claro Edward, de hecho hay un excompañero mío de la Universidad que trabajaba en una veterinaria en Dallas, según supe está desempleado ahorita. Puedo darte sus datos.

-Gracias muchacho –me alejé de él y me monté de nuevo en Midnight listo para ir a desayunar, no quería pensar en los días tan terribles que se venían encima.

Al llegar, Carmen estaba terminando de servir el desayuno mientras Bella les servía jugo a Alice y Jasper.

-¡Edward! No te escuché entrar, buenos días –Bella se puso de puntillas y me besó la mejilla para después alejarse y tomar su lugar en la mesa.

-Buenos días –respondí mirando a Alice y Jasper.

-Hola hombre, espero que no te moleste que hayamos venido tan temprano, pero Alice quería ver a Bella y bueno… ya sabes

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo has estado? –saludó su esposa sonriente.

-Bien

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar de mil temas al mismo tiempo mientras yo le explicaba mi nuevo problema a Jasper. Ya no tenía veterinario

-Benjamín me acaba de enviar la dirección y el número de su compañero Laurent. Dice que es muy bueno. –le comenté

-Deberías ir lo más pronto posible, antes de que encuentre un nuevo trabajo.

-Es imposible, vive en Dallas. Lo mejor será que le llame esta tarde y hable con él.

-Y bueno Edward –dijo Alice dirigiéndose a mí -¿ya te contó Bella como nos conocimos? –Bella negó con su cabeza y comenzó a hablar de inmediato.

-Todo comenzó en Arlington –dijo Bella mirándome –Alice y yo estudiamos en la misma Universidad y compartíamos piso, durante el primer año nos odiamos porque nos parecemos demasiado, así que chocábamos mucho. Después de muchas peleas y llanto nos volvimos mejores amigas.

-¡Las mejores! –Gritó Alice emocionada –Y siendo honestos Edward, eres muy afortunado de tenerla contigo

Lo sabía, pero no dije nada.

-Oh por cierto Edward, hoy necesito irme temprano. Tengo que manejar hasta Dallas para firmar unos papeles por lo de mi departamento anterior ¿estás bien con eso?

-Seguro, puedes irte cuando quieras.

-¡Gracias Edward! Lo aprecio mucho, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo Alice? –tanto Alice como Jasper se miraron un poco incomodos.

-Ahh bueno… la verdad es que quedamos de ir a cenar con el hermano de Jasper. Lo siento Bells, sabes que me encantaría ir.

-Es el cumpleaños de Peter –dijo Jasper –pero ¿por qué no va contigo Edward? Sirve que visitas a Laurent y le ofreces el trabajo –antes de que pudiera negarme Bella ya estaba hablando.

-¿El trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo?

-Benjamín renunció esta mañana.

-¿Lo hizo? ¡Vaya! Pero es tan bueno… entonces ¡claro Edward! Puedes acompañarme. ¿En tu camioneta a las 3?

Y después de eso ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

 **/**

-Mira hombre, aprecio que hayas venido hasta acá pero eso no va a suceder. Soy Laurent King, he trabajado en las dos veterinarias más importantes de Dallas. No voy a terminar en un… rancho

-Entiendo, siento haber venido hasta acá –me levanté de mi silla y salí de la casa hasta donde estaba mi camioneta estacionada. Había conducido por tres horas para que Bella pudiera hacer unos trámites que necesitaba y yo pudiera hablar con Laurent, pero todo había sido un desastre desde el inicio.

Le había llamado antes de salir rumbo a Dallas para pedirle un tiempo y hablar sobre una oferta de trabajo, me había dicho que a las 7 estaba bien y después de dejar a Bella en donde lo requería había llegado hasta acá a esperarlo por cuarenta minutos. Cuando por fin había aparecido, se había portado de lo más grosero y prepotente, como si fuese el único veterinario del país y todos tuviéramos que alabarlo por eso.

No había aceptado el trabajo. Y luego de pasar cinco minutos con él, tampoco se lo hubiera ofrecido de verdad.

Cuando recogí a Bella, ya estaba afuera del edificio esperándome. Su vestido de gatitos le hacía verse adorable y saltó en seguida dentro de la camioneta y encendió el aire acondicionado.

-¡Uh! Estoy muriendo de calor y hambre, no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Laurent? –Después de contarle toda la historia, ella sonrió abiertamente –Mejor, no queremos a alguien así en el rancho, encontraremos a alguien mejor.

Mi estómago empezó a doler en ese momento, habían pasado muchas horas desde mi última comida y aún nos quedaba mucho camino antes de llegar a Clearlake. La carretera estaba bastante desierta pero a lo lejos pude ver el anuncio de varios restaurantes.

-¿Quieres parar a comer algo?

-Definitivamente. Muero por una hamburguesa.

Ya dentro del restaurante elegimos una mesa y en poco tiempo tuvimos nuestra comida frente a nosotros. Debo admitir que devoré mi comida con rapidez, mientras Bella cortaba su hamburguesa en pequeños trozos y comía con demasiada lentitud, saboreando y admirando todo.

-¿Por qué decidiste irte de Dallas? –pregunté mirándola a los ojos. Era una mujer preciosa y demasiado inteligente, algo debía haber sucedido para que haya querido marcharse de la ciudad a un pequeño pueblo.

-Ya te lo dije Edward, siempre había soñado con vivir en un rancho y aún más después de cuando visité a Alice poco después de que se casó. Me enamoré del lugar y mira, terminé viviendo en el mismo pueblo que Alice.

-Podrías tener cualquier trabajo aquí –y era verdad. Un trabajo en algún banco o empresa en el centro y ganaría fácil más del triple de lo que ganaba conmigo.

-¿Esto tiene que ver algo con Laurent? Porque Edward, tengo exactamente el trabajo que quiero –me guiñó un ojo y terminó de comer su hamburguesa -¿Qué hay de ti? Nunca me contaste porque dejaste al equipo de Elite –los SEALS eran el equipo más importante de fuerzas especiales del país y probamente del mundo. Las misiones más importantes, más riesgosas. La muerte de Bin Laden, la Guerra de Vietnam, rescate de barcos secuestrados… y aún más misiones de las que no se tenía conocimiento.

-Quería regresar a casa. Lo necesitaba.

-Dime Edward, ¿eres realmente feliz en el rancho? ¿No necesitas de la adrenalina y la emoción que tenías antes? Papá solía hablar en las noches de todo lo que había hecho, hablaba con un anhelo impresionante. Se lesionó y tuvo que conformarse con volverse oficial de policía en Dallas. Pero sus ojos nunca dejaban de brillar cuando hablaba de sus preciosos momentos en la Marina.

No sé qué tenía Bella que lograba tumbar todas mis barreras y de pronto quería hablarle de todo.

-Amé servirle a mi país. Cada día estaba agradecido de poder hacerlo, me sentía… orgulloso. Pero era difícil, ver tantos horrores, ver el mundo como realmente es. No el que vemos en las películas. Vi a compañeros morir, vi a gente inocente morir y yo mismo estuve a punto. De pequeño siempre soñé con encargarme del rancho y finalmente lo puedo hacer. –su mirada se suavizó al mirarme, no era lástima pero era algo que no podía identificar. Su mano se acercó a la mía y nuestros dedos a penas se rozaron.

-¿Por qué te enlistaste?

-Mi mamá murió en mi penúltimo año en la preparatoria. Creo que no pude superarlo, quería marcharme lejos y decidí que esa era mi mejor opción.

-Entiendo. Bueno, tienes mucho para ser feliz ahora. No dejes que el pasado dicte tu futuro. –Comentó mientras su mano se posaba en mi mejilla –Ya vuelvo

No estaba muy seguro de en qué consistía esa felicidad. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

* * *

 ****¡Hola! Bueno, este fue el capítulo 3. Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me encanta saber que les está pareciendo la historia y bueno, aprovecho para responder algunas preguntas que me dejaron. 1) La edad de Bella es de 26 y Edward de 35. 2) La historia tiene 10 capítulos, sin contar epílogo/outtakes. ¡Gracias a todas por leer! El siguiente capítulo será el próximo lunes, ¿qué piensan que sucederá después? Besos ****

* * *

" _Con frecuencia, algunos buscan la felicidad como se buscan los lentes cuando se tienen sobre la nariz." -Gustave Droz_


	4. CUATRO

**GREEN FACES**

 **Capítulo 4**

Edward

Había pasado un mes demasiado rápido para mi gusto y seguía sin encontrar un veterinario para el rancho. No podía creer que fuera tan difícil encontrar a alguien adecuado y que además tuviera que mudarse porque todas las opciones cercanas se habían agotado. Afortunadamente, Benjamín aún estaba aquí por una semana mientras me ayuda a buscar a alguien para el trabajo. Para este punto, la desesperación ya se hacía notar.

Termine una entrevista sin éxito alguno, Benjamín acompañó al hombre a la puerta y luego regresó a mi oficina.

-No te desanimes Edward, aún tenemos una semana –por supuesto eso no sirvió de nada.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte? Podemos hablar de un aumento

Benjamín solo se rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos después

No podía creer que encontrar un veterinario fuera tan difícil, habíamos entrevistado a todos aquellos que vivían cerca y poco a poco nos íbamos alejando más. De hecho, el día de hoy habíamos entrevistado a Marcus, un hombre que venía desde Louisiana, estaba muy emocionado por el trabajo pero algo en él no me había agradado. Benjamín había estado de acuerdo conmigo y lo habíamos echado.

Minutos después encontré a Bella en el comedor bebiendo un jugo y comiendo galletas junto a mi sobrino Seth, de cinco años.

Ambos platicando alegremente sobre algo que sonaba como una caricatura. Ella estaba radiante, como siempre. Su cabello en risos que le adornaban el rostro y unos aretes rosas en forma de oso. Era una mujer preciosa, sin duda. Algunas veces me quedaba de pie frente a ella mirándola, mientras sentía que me quitaba el aliento.

-¡Tio Edard! –gritó mi sobrino. Bella se volteó en ese momento y me sonrió.

-Hey Seth –acaricié su cabello y me senté junto a él -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Papá le pidió a Bells que me _cuidala_ porque mami tiene que _il al_ hospital.

En ese momento Bella acercó un enorme plato con galletas hacia mí.

-¿Emmett te pidió eso? –pregunté.

-Más bien Rose, me llamó por teléfono y acepte encantada. Sabes que me gusta mucho tener a Seth aquí, planeamos hacer una feria en el jardín, jugar a tirar al blanco y buscar tesoros. Puedes unirte si lo deseas.

-¡Si tio! _Pol favol_

-Ya veremos Seth, tengo algo de trabajo.

-Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con el tipo que salió gritando tonterías hace unos minutos? Estaba enojadísimo ¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó Bella, seguramente hablando del hombre al que había entrevistado.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué asumes que fue mi culpa? –ella solo se rio.

-Bueno, es lo usual cariño –sabía que era ridículo emocionarme cuando me llamaba así, era algo que hacía cotidianamente pero siempre me causaba un cierto cosquilleo.

-Ese era Marcus, se enojó por qué no le dimos el trabajo.

-¿Enserio? Primero uno que desprecia el trabajo, el muchacho que se desmayó cuando vio el caballo, los otros tres niños que no sabían trabajar en rancho y ahora uno que casi destruye la casa. Creo que el trabajo de Benji esta maldito.

-¿Bells? _¿Polemos jugal_ ya?

-Claro corazón, vamos a ponernos los tenis. ¿Seguro que no te unes Edward? Habrá pastel para los que encuentren el tesoro escondido.

-Tal vez los alcance después.

Como había dicho, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Me encerré en mi oficina para poder avanzar con mi trabajo cuando horas más tarde, Mike entró azotando la puerta.

-¿Señor Cullen? Creo qu..que hay algo que de..be ver –Mike estaba bastante pálido y asustado así que salí de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté pero él no respondió, sino que me dirigió hasta las cabellerizas donde estaban otros dos trabajadores hablando en voz baja mientras miraban a uno de los caballos.

-¿¡Qué pasa?! –grité acercándome a Darcy, el caballo de mi hermana.

-No estamos seguros, encontramos Darcy así y Brandy parece bastante mal también –dijo uno de los hombres que estaba arrodillado junto a Darcy.

-Llama a Benjamín de inmediato –grité. Recorrí la caballeriza inspeccionando a los caballos, pero nadie además de Darcy y Brandy se veía mal.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso mientras me quedaba ahí mirando a los caballos hasta que Benjamín llego. Luego de inyectarle algo a ambos me pidió hablar en privado.

-Tengo que llevármelos para examinarlos y ver qué es lo que está pasando. Voy a llevarlos a la clínica. Será mejor que te llame más tarde pero no creo que sea algo grave. Créeme.

Después de eso cada uno volvió a sus responsabilidades y Benjamín y un chico de la clínica se llevaron a Darcy y Brandy. Luego de la inyección, Darcy se había visto un poco mejor y había sido capaz de subir al remolque él solo.

Salí al jardín para encontrarme a Bella y Seth recostados tomando limonada. Era una imagen adorable ver a Bella sobre el césped con su overol de mezclilla, sus osos en las orejas y unos enormes lentes brillosos. Seth se reía sin parar de algo que ella le contaba.

Como había predicho, trabajar con ella no había sido tarea sencilla. Me había vuelto demasiado adicto a sus caricias, a sus pláticas… a toda ella.

Me imaginé por unos segundos como sería si pudiera tener algo así con ella, si pudiera ser un hombre lo suficientemente bueno y completo para ella. Entonces seguro podría intentar algo. Tal vez podía hacerla así de feliz cada día. Pero ese era el asunto, ella era demasiado buena y pura, yo no podría darle lo que ella merecía, no después de todo lo que había visto.

-¡Ed! –Gritó mirándome desde lejos -¡Ven a ayudar!

Sin pensar lo que hacía me acerqué y me senté junto a ellos.

- _Mila_ tio Edard. Gané un _pemio._ –levantó un libro de colorear y una caja de marcadores.

-Muy bien hecho Seth

-Voy a _pintal_ a _Waliol…. ¡Waliol! ¡Waliol!_ –Seth corrió detrás de mi perro tratado de poder dibujarlo en su libro nuevo, pero como amargado igual que yo empezó a correr alejándose del niño.

-Carmen me dijo que algo le había pasado a Darcy, ¿está todo bien? –preguntó Bella sentada junto a mí aun en el césped mientras Seth corría por todas partes.

-Eso creo, Benjamín vino por Darcy y Brandy. Va examinarlos, pero creo que después de lo que sea que les dio se veían mejor.

-Mmm –asintió Bella pensativa –Necesitamos un veterinario pronto. Voy a ayudarte con eso.

-Creo que ya haces mucho para lo que te pago Bella –y era verdad. Llegaba temprano para ayudar a Carmen con el desayuno, se encargaba de negociar las ventas y compras de caballos o del resto del ganado. A veces se iba hasta tarde terminando las cuentas en su oficina y con pequeños cambios lograba un aumento de las ganancias. Además hacía cosas como cuidar de mi sobrino, sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Oh no es nada. Me encanta ayudar

Media hora más tarde Emmett llegó a recoger a Seth quien lloró durante todo el camino por tener que separarse de Bella, quien lo calmo diciéndole que lo vería muy pronto para jugar más.

Benjamín, por otra parte, llegó a la casa justo después de que Emmett y Seth se fueran, diciendo que tenía algo importante de lo que hablar.

Bella estaba terminando con una llamada para después sentarse junto a nosotros en la mesa.

-¿Cómo están Darcy y Brandy? –preguntó Bella

-Están mucho mejor, no hay de lo que preocuparse. Acabo de hacerles un examen al resto de los caballos y todo parece estar bien. Creo que alguien quiso envenenarlos, la cantidad fue a penas mínima por lo que afortunadamente no alcanzó a afectarles. Encontré el líquido diluido en el agua.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién haría algo así? –preguntó Bella indignada.

Yo estaba sin palabras, ¿cómo podía pasar eso? Nunca había sucedió algo así en el rancho y honestamente no podía pensar en nadie capaz de herir así a los caballos.

-No lo sé Bella. Tengo que retirarme, pero vendré mañana. Descansen –Benjamín se marchó pero Bella aún podía procesar la información.

-Edward, todo estará bien, ya escuchaste a Benjamín.

-Sí, lo sé. Es solo que no se me ocurre nadie que podría hacer algo así. No puedo pensar en ninguna persona, alguien que tuviera acceso a las caballerizas, tuvo que ser hoy o…

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo pensar en alguien. Seguramente habrá sido un accidente. –Apretó mi mano y luego se levantó –voy a prepararnos una taza de café.

Poco después ambos nos sentamos sobre el sofá con nuestras tazas de café mientras Bella hablaba sobre su tarde con mi sobrino.

-Fue bastante divertido, Seth tiene demasiada energía para tener solo cinco años –dijo acercándose más a mí.

-Su madre y yo éramos iguales de niños. Demasiados traviesos. Seth te quiere muchísimo, te busca siempre que lo traen.

-Lo sé, lo quiero muchísimo también –ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y me sentí más nervioso que nunca. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal a su alrededor? Era un hombre de 35 años que acababa de llegar de la guerra y una chica me aterraba.

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos alguna vez? –pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Ella levantó su cabeza sorprendida.

-Claro, me gustan los niños. Fui hija única así que siempre he deseado una familia grande. ¿Qué hay de ti Edward? ¿Quieres tener hijos?

-Antes quería, pero creo que mi momento ha pasado. Estoy demasiado viejo y ocupado y…

-No inventes Edward, tienes 35 no 60.

-Estoy demasiado ocupado –fue todo lo que dije. No conocía a nadie, rara vez salía y aunque lo hiciera, solo podía pensar en esa bella morena.

-¿Ocupado en qué?

-Ya sabes… trabajo.

-Tu sabes que tienes tiempo libre, Ed. Trabajas de más por motivos que no logro entender, como para mantenerte ocupado. Pero créeme, si quisieras conocer a alguien lo lograrías en menos de un minuto. Cualquiera sería afortunada de tenerte, eres muy apuesto, alto, fuerte, tienes ojos preciosos y además eres tan dulce como un bombón. No dejas que me marche sola a casa cuando es de noche y si está lloviendo me pides que no venga a trabajar… ¡Oh! Y no creas que no me enteré que le pediste a Carmen que agregara mis golosinas favoritas en la lista del supermercado, siempre hay y sé que a ti no te gustan. Puedes parecer todo un motociclista rebelde o un militar enojado, pero yo se quieres eres Edward Cullen. No me puedes mentir –sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos mientras hablaba.

Nos miramos por unos largos minutos. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que ella había dicho, no era algo que solía escuchar a menudo. Acercó su rostro al mío y me sonrió.

-Creo que voy a besarte Ed.

Y así fue. Sus dulces labios se estamparon sobre los míos y de inmediato una de mis manos viajo a sus caderas y la otra por fin acarició su suave piel. Besar a Bella Swan fue nada como lo había imaginado, era dulce y sensual al mismo tiempo. Era perfecta.

Se alejó unos minutos después para tomar aire pero se quedó a horcadas sobre mí, acariciando mi rostro y mirándome.

-Creo que es verdad, estás demasiado ocupado con el trabajo así que no puedes salir a ningún sitio. Es mejor si te quedas aquí, conmigo –y me besó de nuevo. El mundo se pudo haber caído y nada me hubiera separado de ella.

-Creo que eso haré –dije minutos más tarde cuando la sesión de besos terminó y Bella se apoyó contra mi pecho.

-Bien –se quedó recostada sobre mí, con mis brazos rodeando su cintura. Ella acaricio mi rostro y mi cabello por horas. Creo que algún momento yo dejé de existir.

* * *

 ****¡Hola, hola! Y aquí tienen, por fin estos dieron el primer paso, aunque más bien fue Bella quien lo dio. ¿Qué creen que vaya a suceder con toda esta situación de los caballos? Me encantaría saber, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo el jueves. Besos****

* * *

" _En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado." -Pablo Neruda_


	5. CINCO

**GREEN FACES**

 **Capítulo 5**

Edward

-Así es, creo que eso sería todo. Puedes presentarte el próximo lunes –dije. Estábamos en mi oficina y por fin habíamos conseguido un veterinario. Benjamín y yo lo entrevistamos la semana pasada y el día de hoy lo habíamos llamado para decirle que tenía el trabajo y que debía presentarse en el rancho para aclarar algunos papeles.

Jacob era un veterinario joven de 24 años que había trabajado en un rancho en Oklahoma y se veía muy entusiasmado por comenzar a trabajar aquí.

-Claro Señor Cullen, nos vemos el lunes –respondió animado. Luego de un corto apretón de manos salió dejando la puerta abierta.

Por fin había terminado la búsqueda. Benjamín se había marchado a Canadá un par de días atrás, justo después de que encontramos a Jacob. Bella había organizado una cena para despedir a Benjamín en donde todos los trabajadores, amigos y familiares habían asistido. Probablemente de no ser por Bella nunca hubiera encontrado veterinario. Ella lo había publicado en una página de Internet y se había encargado de agendar a todos los que habían aplicado.

Debido a eso había tenido una excusa para evitar verla o hablarle en los últimos días. Luego de aquella noche en la que la había besado las cosas se habían puesto algo caóticas en mi mente. Solo podía pensar en ella, en la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos y su dulce olor a fresa. Pero no podía hacer nada más, no podía decirle lo que sentía porque ni yo mismo lo sabía. Claro que de tener una idea tampoco podría hacerlo. Ella merecía muchísimo más de lo que yo podría ofrecerle. Yo no podía amar como ella se merecía que lo hicieran. Además, por supuesto, trabajaba para mí, por lo que intentar algo solo haría más complicadas las cosas en el rancho y ahora mismo no podía permitirme perder a otro trabajador, y mucho menos a uno tan bueno como ella.

Además estaba el otro asunto que me tenía preocupado, ¿quién y por qué habían intentado envenenar a mis caballos? Darcy y Brandy estaban de maravilla desde que habían regresado al rancho, era casi como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero había pasado. Y no podía descansar hasta averiguar la verdad.

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento y luego de responder, Bella entró con unos archivos.

-Hey Edward ¿podrías revisar estos papeles? Hay unas propuestas interesantes que creo que debes de analizar. Puse notas ahí para explicar todo.

-Gracias Bella ¿algo más? –pregunté sin mirarla. No resistiría ver su suave piel y sus enormes ojos castaños.

-No, eso es todo. Espera, ¿él no es uno de los que entrevistaste para el trabajo? –Bella se acercó y tomó un legajo que tenía frente a mí en donde aparecía la fotografía de Marcus y todo su expediente.

-Si –respondí secamente. No quería dar explicaciones al respecto porque sabía que ella pensaba que era una exageración. En su mente, todo el mundo era bueno, claramente no había visto el mismo mundo que yo.

-Por Dios Edward, es un archivo de su vida. Marcus Phillips… él quien se molestó y salió gritando de aquí porque no obtuvo el trabajo, ¿cierto?

-Si. Lo mandé investigar –respondí, esperando que se marchara. Pero al parecer su curiosidad solo aumentó y se sentó mientras leía el informe.

-¿Qué está pasando Edward? ¿Por qué lo mandaste investigar?

-No lo sé en verdad. Pensé que podría tener algo que ver con lo de Darcy y Brandy, ya vez que salió furioso de aquí –recordaba perfectamente como se había levantado golpeando el escritorio con sus puños causando que Benjamín se asustara y causando que me levantara listo para pelear, por instinto.

Bella continuó leyendo el expediente por unos minutos más. Veía como su ceño se fruncía cada vez más y a veces se llevaba una mano a la boca debido a la sorpresa. Sabía que partes leía cuando hacía esos movimientos.

-Bueno… puede ser él ¿no? Es decir, tiene tres cargos por violencia. ¡Ha estado en prisión! La última vez por seis meses. –era verdad. Al parecer Marcus había estado bastante ocupado en diversas cárceles por el sur de Texas.

-Sí y eso es lo que me hizo descartarlo. Mira, los tres cargos fueron por peleas. La primera sucedió cuando tenía 16 años y un hombre había atropellado un perro solo porque estaba en el lugar donde se estacionaba. La segunda vez se peleó con su vecino por haber dejado a sus caballos afuera en medio de una nevada y la tercera fue con su antiguo empleador luego de que golpeara a uno de los caballos.

-Ya veo –respondió ella simplemente.

-Nadie que se preocupa así por los animales los hubiera envenado. Antes me hubiera envenado a mí.

-Tal vez solo fue un accidente Edward. Por favor no te obsesiones con esto. Cuando termines con las propuestas me llames. Por cierto, el Señor Volturi canceló su vista de mañana para recoger a Athenea, aparentemente tuvo que salir de emergencia a Italia, dijo que en cuanto regresen vendrá de inmediato. Obviamente va a pagar por el cuidado de Athenea mientras tanto.

-Muy bien, gracias por estar al pendiente Bella.

-Claro, me encanta encargarme del departamento de compra y venta de caballos. Acabo de nombrarme presidenta de la comisión. Tal vez le ponga una placa a mi puerta.

Me sonrió una vez más y se marchó. Era lo máximo que habíamos hablado desde aquella noche y me preguntaba si ella estaba sintiéndose tan miserable como yo.

Como siempre, había hecho un gran trabajo vendiendo a Athenea, un caballo de saltos que había ganado un par de concursos, los cuales no eran para nada baratos. Ella se estaba entusiasmando mucho con los caballos y recientemente había estado saliendo para aprender a montar. Era algo gracioso de ver pero por su actitud parecía una profesional, nada de miedo, pena o nervios.

 **/**

-¿Qué te pasa hombre? Sabes que llevo años intentando comprar a Athenea ¡Emily la adora! –Sam, uno de los pocos habitantes de Clearlake había literalmente entrado a mi oficina gritando y azotando puertas. En una de sus muy usuales visitas al bar del centro había escuchado de la venta de la yegua y de inmediato había conducido hasta acá para reclamarme. Podía ver que se encontraba ebrio y tal vez ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mira Sam, tú sabes que cuando hay más de una oferta se va a subasta. Aro ofreció más y ahora es suya, de verdad lo siento. Ta vez hubiéramos llegado a algún acuerdo pero francamente no sabía que estabas interesado. Yo no me hago cargo de las ventas.

-Sí, claro. Este rancho significaba algo para tus padres Edward. Para ti puede ser todo acerca de dinero, pero para ellos era mucho más. Me alegro de que Carlsile haya muerto mientras estabas en el ejército. Nunca tuvo que ver que desastre hacías manejando lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Poco me importaba lo ebrio que pudiera estar, me levanté listo para acercarme a él y decirle que nadie podría decirme que tan bien o mal manejaba mi marcho y mucho menos dignarse a hablar de mis padres. Pero el muy cobarde a pesar de las bebidas que tría encima se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y salió de la oficina antes de que pudiera llegar a él. Claramente no lo iba a seguir, no podría ir por ahí golpeando a todos los que estaban enfadados conmigo, porque aparentemente en los últimos meses esa lista no hacía más que crecer y crecer.

Además, ¿qué sabía él de mi trabajo aquí? Claro que este rancho significaba mucho para mí. Era todo lo que había soñado de pequeño. Luego de que papá había fallecido no paraba de preocuparme pensando en el futuro de este lugar, quien afortunadamente había tenido a Rose para llevarlo a la perfección.

Tomé las llaves de mi camioneta y conduje todo el camino a casa de mi hermana, quien todavía estaba bajo muchos cuidados por lo delicado de su embarazo, motivo por el que no la había visto desde hacía semanas.

Kaure, quien trabajaba en casa de Rosalie me dejó pasar y me condujo a la habitación donde Rose estaba recostada haciendo algunas compras por internet. Mi cuñado y mi sobrino habían ido a comprar comida.

-¡Edward! Qué bueno que te dignas a visitarme –la abracé y me senté junto a ella en la cama viendo la enorme lista de cosas que ya había comprado. ¿Cómo un bebé podía necesitar de tantas cosas?

-Lo siento, he estado algo ocupado con lo de Benjamín.

-Oh cierto, ¿ya conseguiste a alguien? –Rose se había encargado del rancho luego de la muerte de mi padre y hasta que yo regresé así que siempre estaba al pendiente de ello, aunque como ella había dicho no tenía ganas de regresar a trabajar conmigo.

-Sí, Bella puso un anuncio en Internet y se puso en contacto con ella. Benjamín agendó todo y hablo con él antes de marcharse

-Me alegro de escuchar buenas noticias hermanito. Así que… Bella ¿cómo está? –el tono en su voz sugería que estaba hablando de otra cosa y no precisamente de cómo se encontraba.

-Está bien, trabajando –me encogí de hombros. Rose no iba a desistir, era demasiado parecida a mi madre. Siempre obtenía lo que quería de mi padre o de nosotros, sin importar cuanto tuviera que insistir.

-¿Y no hay algo que quieras contarme? No se… tal vez algo como que estas saliendo con alguien. Con Bella ¿tal vez?

-No estoy saliendo con Bella. Ella trabaja en el rancho y ya.

-Oh vamos Edward. Soy tu hermana y te conozco, se cómo la ves y la cuidas. Ya es hora de que sientes cabeza.

-Yo no la veo de ninguna forma. Además ella es mucho más chica que yo y…

-¡Por favor Edward! –gritó enojada –Bella es solo 9 años más pequeña. No es como si tuvieras 90 y ella 20. Además papá le llevaba 11 años a mamá y tú viste lo felices que eran, fueron un matrimonio tan sólido y feliz.

-Rose, vas muy rápido. Nadie está hablando de matrimonio, ni siquiera estoy hablando de salir con ella.

-Mira Edward las cosas son así: Bella es bonita, amable e inteligente y puede conseguir a cualquier chico. Si tú no haces algo… alguien más lo hará. Ella es cálida y dulce, tú necesitas que alguien te llene de amor, Edward. Es perfecta para ti. No seas un tonto y la dejes ir.

 **/**

De regreso en Clearlake paré en el restaurante de Sue. Me senté en la barra y ordené una hamburguesa. El lugar estaba repleto debido a que era la hora de la cena.

Mientras esperaba por mi comida no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Rose. Era verdad. Yo necesitaba de Bella, de su dulzura. Ella hacía que mi vida tuviera algún tipo de sentido, pero la pregunta aquí era ¿Bella necesitaba de mí? Y la respuesta era no. Ella no me necesitaba a mi o nadie. Pero sabía que si lo intentaba, tal vez podría funcionar.

Justo en ese momento observé a Bella sentada en una de las mesas lejanas, estaba de espaldas. Sabía que era por su precioso cabello caoba cayendo en cascada, casi podía oler su perfume a fresa, tenía puesto su vestido rosa que había visto estaba usando esta tarde.

Alice estaba con ella y ambas platicaban animadamente y se reían. En la mesa de al lado uno de los chicos, Erick, miraba hacía ellas. Sabía que no era a Alice a quien les señalaba a sus amigos, pues todos en el pueblo la conocían y sabían que estaba felizmente casada con Jasper Hale.

Alguien dejó mi comida frente a mí, pero yo no podía despegar mis ojos de Bella. Tan solo minutos después, Erick se levantó y caminó hacia ellas con un andar ridículo. Ambas se sorprendieron al verlo llegar y sentarse en su mesa, él demasiado cerca de Bella. En algún momento había pasado su brazo el respaldo de la silla de Bella. Mis puños se cerraron y estaba listo para saltar en cualquier segundo. Su 1.70 no era nada en comparación con mi 1.90, él era un profesor de secundaria y yo un exSeal. Sabía mil formas de romperle la cabeza en menos de un minuto.

Él habló por unos minutos mirando directamente a Bella, quien después de escucharlo simplemente negó con la cabeza y le palmeó el hombro suavemente. Erick se alejó un poco cabizbajo y se quitó el sombrero al levantarse e irse. Acto seguido se acercó a una rubia que estaba sola en la barra.

Sabía que Bella podía conseguir mil hombres mucho mejores que yo. Pero también sabía que yo no podría resistir el verla con alguien más. Me había pertenecido desde que la encontré en el supermercado y me había pedido ayuda para bajar su cereal de avena y ciruela.

Me levanté de mi silla sin haber probado la hamburguesa y caminé hasta la mesa de Bella y Alice, que seguían riéndose sin parar. Bella estaba resplandeciente mientras sonreía. Eran sin ninguna duda, la mujer más bella que había visto.

-Hola Edward, nos preguntábamos cuando te acercarías –saludó Alice.

-Hey ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Bella volteándose de inmediato al escuchar mi nombre. De inmediato se movió en su sillón para poder sentarme junto a ella.

Sin pensarlo más me acerqué y tomé su rostro entre mis manos y miré sus bellos ojos cafés que brillaban mientras sonreía. Después la besé.

Una de sus manos rodeó mi cuello y la otra tomó mi cabello. Sabía que todos en el restaurante estaban viendo, pero esa era mi advertencia. Nadie se metía con lo que era de Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **** ¡Hola! Como pueden ver, Edward ya se está rindiendo ante los dulces encantos de Bella. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Para las que preguntaron si habrá POV Bella, la respuesta es sí. Y ya se acercan. ¡Besos! ****

* * *

" _La razón puede advertirnos sobre lo que conviene evitar; sólo el corazón nos dice lo que es preciso hacer." –Joseph Joubert_


	6. SEIS

**GREEN FACES**

Bella

Tenía que admitir que me sentía un poco preocupada de ver a Edward tan obsesionado con descubrir que había sucedido con el envenenamiento de los caballos, había pasado un buen tiempo desde eso y él seguía preocupado. En mi mente, todo había sido nada más que un simple accidente.

Tomé mi bolso y salí de mi departamento, no sin antes revisar mi correo para ver si llegaba la carta que tenía esperando desde un mes y medio atrás. Había decidido que quería seguir aprendiendo. Estando en el rancho había descubierto el amor por mi trabajo, algo que no había experimentado en ningún lugar antes, por lo que había tomado la decisión de aplicar para hacer mi maestría en la Universidad de San Antonio, que estaba a solo un ahora del rancho tomando la carretera.

Por supuesto, podría seguir trabajando igual, no veía como podría afectarme en el trabajo o… con Edward.

Sin ninguna carta para mí, me subí a mi coche sin dejar de pensar en el apuesto hombre que me esperaba en el rancho. En su suave cabello cobrizo, sus intensos ojos verdes y sus brazos que me hacían sentir como en casa. Debía admitir que Edward me había gustado desde el instante en que lo había visto por primera vez, pero ¿cómo no? si era increíblemente guapo.

No obstante, había conocido cientos de chicos apuestos a lo largo de mi vida y muchos habían sido nada más que patanes, así que realmente nunca me dejaba llevar por el físico pero tan solo días después de que entré a trabajar para él, se había metido en mi corazón.

Era un hombre grande y fuerte que asustaba a cualquiera pero tenía el corazón de un niño y poco a poco lo había ido descubriendo. Sin importar que frío y callado era, se preocupaba por sus empleados. Por ejemplo, al enterarse de que Quil había sido papá había indicado que le diera un aumento en su sueldo y lo había librado del trabajo por un mes.

Cuidaba de todos sin que lo supieran. Conmigo era capaz de llevarme a mi departamento solo porque había probabilidad de lluvia. Cuando salía a montar (y debido a mi inexistente experiencia) él salía de su oficina y hacía como que inspeccionaba animales pero yo sabía que cuidaba de mí, sus ojos no se despegaban y él se quedaba cerca siempre.

Sabía que era alguien solitario y luego de haberlo besado la primera vez, se había alejado de mi por completo, peor yo tenía paciencia y podía esperar a que estuviera listo. De saber, que solo necesitaba un poco de celos hubiera actuado antes. No sabía aún en que punto de nuestra relación estábamos (si es que estábamos en alguna), nos besábamos y conversábamos, pero nunca en público. Aunque para este punto el chisme de lo que había pasado ya había llegado oídos de todo Clearlake así que todos los trabajadores nos miraban con sospecha.

-Buenos días Carmen –saludé entrando a la cocina y lavándome las manos, pues Warrior como siempre había llegado a recibirme en la puerta -¿con qué te ayudo?

-Buenos días cariño. ¿Podrías ayudarme con freír el tocino? Por cierto, el nuevo veterinario llega hoy y vendrá a desayunar con nosotros.

-Por supuesto. Me alegro mucho que ya venga, Edward estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien pronto –ante la mención de Edward, Carmen sonrió y me miró como si compartiéramos un secreto.

Carmen se adelantó a la mesa y yo la seguí con el bacon y la jarra de juego de naranja. No había jugo más delicioso que el de Carmen. Al llegar a la mesa Billy ya estaba ahí, quien siempre desayunaba con nosotros, era la mano derecha de Ed y se entendían sin tener que hablar, ambos sabían qué y cómo.

-Buenos días Billy –le di un pequeño abrazo y me senté del otro lado de la mesa junta a la usual silla de Edward, quien todavía no se aparecía. Sabía que se despertaba temprano y luego de montar a Midnight se ponía a comer y no paraba hasta darse cuenta de que ya era tarde por lo que regresaban a tomar un baño.

-¡Jacob! Bienvenido muchacho –saludó Billy cuando un chico de cabello negro entró cargando un pequeño maletín. Parecía muy joven como para haber terminado la Universidad.

-Buenos días Billy, hola Carmen –él dejó su maletín en el piso y luego de verme sonrió y se acercó para extenderme su mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Jacob Black, el nuevo veterinario –de cerca ya no parecía tan niño y sin pensarlo se sentó en la silla junto a mí.

-Mucho gusto Jacob, bienvenido al rancho. Yo soy Bella Swan y administro el rancho.

-¡Vaya! Una chica inteligente, gusto en conocerte

-¿Cómo te ha tratado Clearlake muchacho? –preguntó Carmen extendiendo un plato. Yo había decidido esperar a Edward.

-Bueno, de hecho me ha gustado mucho lo poco que he visto pero creo que necesito de alguien que conozca el lugar –dijo mirándome de reojo. No era tan tonta como para no saber que estaba coqueteándome. Estaba a punto de ofrecer a Mike, quien siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para para escaparse del trabajo cuando Edward apareció. Irradiaba un aire de respeto y autoridad. Todos en la mesa lo volteamos a ver en silencio.

-Buenos días –su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos fijos en Jacob sentado junto a mí –Estas en mi silla, Black.

El joven pareció sorprenderse y se levantó de la silla mirando de forma extraña hacía Edward. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Claro… ah por cierto gracias por invitarme al desayuno –dijo Jacob ahora del otro lado de la mesa, mientras Carmen soltaba pequeñas risas y Billy se servía más jugo sin percatarse de nada.

-Seguro –respondió simplemente.

Quería estirar mi mano y acariciar su sedoso cabello pero sabía que no era posible así que solo le sonreí.

-Ten tu jugo Edward –Carmen le extendió un vaso que él de inmediato tomó.

-Aro llamó ayer. Su familia en Italia tuvo una emergencia así que todos volaron para allá pero en cuanto regresen nos lo harán saber para que puedan recoger a Athenea.

-Excelente, gracias Bella. Espero que sea pronto o tendrá a Sam Uley viniendo a reclamarme todos días hasta entonces.

-Bueno, él sabía de la subasta –comentó Billy, ahora poniendo atención –pero sabes como es. Nunca quiere pagar lo que es. Siempre tiene ese tipo de problemas.

-¿Quién es Sam Uley? –preguntó Jacob aún confundido y mirando un poco extraño a Edward.

-Es un habitante de Clearlake que quería comprar a Athenea, una yegua que ya vendimos –le respondí. Edward, estiró su mano debajo de la mesa y tomó la mía poniéndola encima de mi vestido amarillo.

Luego de desayunar me había encerrado en mi oficina con mi laptop y una bolsa de M&M para concentrarme mejor. Aunque realmente solo terminaba más distraída en lo que buscaba primero los cafés, luego los amarrillos y así sucesivamente. Justo estaba terminando de revisar unos papeles cuando Edward entró sin tocar, ya que mi puerta estaba siempre abierta para que entrara la luz y el olor a galletas recién horneadas de la cocina cuando Carmen las preparaba.

-Hola Ed –él se acercó rodeando el escritorio para luego quedar frente a mí y besarme mientras una de sus manos se enterraba en mi cabello y su brazo rodeaba toda mi cintura.

Los besos de Edward eran bastante adictivos y a veces me encontraba soñando despierta sobre ellos mientras conducía o trabajaba.

-Te extrañé –susurré aunque lo había visto tan solo el día anterior. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos de nuevo.

-Voy a visitar a Rose, llamo desde el viernes pero no había podido ir. ¿Quieres venir? Preguntó por ti.

-Oh me encantaría. Pero quedé de comer con Alice. Dile que prometo visitarla mañana y llevarle pie de manzana.

-Por supuesto –me besó una vez más y antes de marcharse me susurró –sabes a chocolate.

 **/**

Media hora más tarde estaba llegando a casa de Alice.

-¡Bella! Qué bueno que llegaste. Jasper se fue a California y no llega hasta el jueves, sabes cómo me pongo si estoy solo. No puedo ni siquiera dormir bien o desayunar. Hoy le preparé una taza a Jasper y luego ¡bum! Me acordé que no estaba. Siento que estoy perdiendo la razón aunque…

-¡Alice! Tranquilízate. No estás perdiendo la razón, solo lo extrañas. Creciste con ocho hermanos así que no sabes estar sola.

-Gracias por entender Bells –mi amiga me abrazó y luego me llevó a la mesa donde ya había pasta servida.

-Se ve delicioso Ali –parecía que había algo extraño en ella, pues tenía una mirada de emoción mientras se contenía de dar pequeños saltos.

-¡Ok, ok! Ya no lo resisto, ¿qué pasó con Edward? Tienes que contarme todo –sabía que eso pasaría, Alice no podría resistirse a guardarse algo.

-¿A qué te refieres Ali? –claramente sabía de qué hablaba pero no iba a ponérsela tan fácil.

-Oh tu sabes de que hablo, estaba ahí cuando se acercó y te besó ¿recuerdas? Tienes que contarme todo.

-Bueno, ya te había dicho que lo había besado aquella noche en el rancho pero después de eso se alejó por completo de mí, apenas me dirigía la palabra o me miraba. Pensé que... que tal vez había entendido mal las señales y solo era yo la que se sentía así, pero no… él también lo hace, solo necesita un empujoncito.

-Así que ahora ¿están juntos oficialmente?

Mi mente se quedó en blanco ante esa pregunta porque ni yo misma sabía la respuesta. Pero lo averiguaría. Pronto.

 **/**

Estaba de regreso en mi oficina unas cuentas cuando vi que la camioneta de Edward estaba de regreso de ver a Rose. Me miré en el espejo antes de correr a buscarlo. A penas estaba entrando por la puerta con Warrior adelante cuando salté a sus brazos, los cuales me atraparon con rapidez mientras mis piernas rodeaban su cintura y yo me acercaba a besarlo.

Era para mí, el hombre más apuesto que hubiera conocido, todo de él me atraía.

-He decidido –dije separando mis labios de los suyos –que tenemos que hablar de algo importante. De inmediato se tensó y podía ver un rastro de preocupación en sus ojos –Bájame grandulón. Y relájate, no es nada malo… espero.

Decidí caminar hasta la parte más lejana del rancho donde estaba el lago, al que sabía, Edward solía visitar constantemente mientras corría o montaba.

Me senté sobre el césped debajo de unos árboles, el césped picaba al contacto con mis piernas. Rápidamente me había percato de que no era muy inteligente usar vestidos aquí, pero eran parte de mí.

Edward estaba de pie frente a mí con la mirada puesta en el lago. Mi corazón dolía solo de verlo, quería saltar a sus brazos y quedarme ahí por siempre, donde me sentía feliz, segura y real.

-Siéntate cariño, no muerdo –una pequeña, muy apenas notable sonrisa aparecía siempre que lo llamaba así. Era un chico que después de todo, buscaba sentirse amado también.

Éd se sentó junto a mí y ambos miramos el lago sin tocarnos o hablar. Luego de unos minutos más él no pudo evitar preguntarme que estaba mal.

-Nada. Es solo que… ya sabes, me preguntaba y tal vez es muy pronto pero ¿estamos juntos Edward? Ya sabes, juntos juntos. Del tipo que todos lo sepan, del tipo que agarras mi mano en la calle y me llevas a cenar. Es decir, sabes que puedo esperarte, si no estás listo para… dar ese paso –no sabía que estaba pasando por su mente, él seguía tan inmóvil como antes y mis nervios comenzaban a crecer. Tal vez era muy pronto. Claro que era muy pronto, no había pasado ni una semana desde que me besó en el restaurante ¿cómo había creído que esto era una buena idea?

Antes de que pudiera hablar y retractarme, él había tomado mi mano para llevar a sus labios.

-Te recogeré a las 7 en tu departamento –susurró.

-¿A las 7? ¿Para qué?

-Te llevaré a cenar. Fuera de Clearlake, un lugar de verdad, no las hamburguesas con Sue.

¿Eso significaba…? Una sonrisa enorme se extendió por mi rostro mientras rodeaba su brazo y apoyaba mi cabeza en él.

-Estamos juntos juntos. Decidí que a pesar de no merecerte no soportaría verte con nadie más –susurró en mi oído.

-No quiero a nadie más –y lo besé como si fuera la última vez que lo haría. En ese momento le estaba entregando mi corazón por completo, sin saberlo. Y nunca más lo tendría de vuelta.

 **/**

 _Dos semanas después_

En el tradicional festejo del 4 de Julio en Clearlake. Aparentemente era un festejo que se realizaba en la plaza central con venta de todo tipo de comida deliciosa y fuego artificiales. Había dejado una pequeña mochila en mi coche con ropa para vestirme.

Me puse mis shorts, mi playera y terminé de arreglar mi cabello antes de salir. Edward ya me estaba esperando en la entrada mientras alimentaba a Warrior.

-Hey pequeño –me agaché para acariciar su cabeza mientras él se recostaba ante el toque.

-Él solía ser un perro guardián, ahora está demasiado consentido por ti –dijo Edward al terminar de llenar sus recipientes con croquetas y agua.

-Si. Como tú –me puse de puntillas para poder besar a Edward, quien de inmediato rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Es verdad. ¿Estás lista para irnos? –asentí y luego de despedirme de Warrior nos subimos a la camioneta.

Rose había decidido tomar un día libre de su infernal reposo y nos estaba esperando con Emmett y Seth ya en la entrada.

Edward tomó mi mano de inmediato y me condujo a través de las personas hasta llegar a ellos.

Luego de nuestra cita las cosas habían cambiado. Al encontrarnos ese día con dos señoras del pueblo quienes lo saludaron, él me presentó como su novia y ¡bum! Media hora más tarde todo Clearlake lo sabía, de hecho no me hubiera sorprendido si todo Texas se hubiera enterado. Incluso Rosalie me había llamado para decirme lo feliz que estaba por nosotros y advertirme que debía tener mucha paciencia con Edward. Un bastante buen consejo que ponía en práctica cada día.

-¡Tía Bella! –gritó Seth a unos metros de nosotros y luego recorrió para abrazarse de mi pierna.

Emmett le había dicho a Seth en una de nuestras visitas a su casa que yo era su tía porque era la novia de Edward y él de inmediato se había emocionado y ahora no me llamaba de otra forma.

-Hola mi guapo Seth –lo besé en la mejilla y luego nos acercamos a sus padres para saludarlos.

La noche fue preciosa, comimos hasta reventar y decenas de personas se acercaron a saludar a Edward, Rosalie dijo que era obvio que solo querían saber si verdaderamente él y yo estábamos saliendo. Su mano nunca dejó la mía.

Mi vida había cambiado radicalmente cuando había decidido mudarme a Clearlake. Claro, había sido un gran riesgo, dejando mi trabajo seguro y cómodo en Dallas, un buen departamento cerca de todo lo necesario, mis padres, amigos ¡todos! Hubo noches que no pude dormir pensando en que era lo mejor y si valía la pena. Y había tomado la mejor decisión, estaba agradecido. Tenía un trabajo que me llenaba plenamente, que me hacía feliz, que me hacía querer crecer y mejorar y ahora tenía un hombre que amaba.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a aparecer y Edward me rodeo con sus hombres besando mi sien. Sentía tanto amor y pan en ese momento. Instantes después un pequeño grito nos asustó. Rosalie estaba a punto de dar a luz.

* * *

 ****¡Hola! Primero quería disculparme porque no pude actualizar la semana pasada, pero ya estoy de regreso. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, como pueden ver Edward por fin cayo en las redes del amor haha. Nos leemos el jueves. Besos****

* * *

 _"Solo podemos aprender a amar amando" - Iris Murdoch_


	7. SIETE

**GREEN FACES**

 **Capítulo 7**

Bella

Luego de pasar casi todo el día en el hospital junto a Rosalie y Emmett habíamos regresado a casa. El bebé de Rosalie, Christopher, había nacido prematuro por lo que era necesario que se quedara en el hospital por algunas semanas en la incubadora para ver que todo siguiera bien con él. Afortunadamente, pronto podrían ir a casa.

Al llegar al rancho ambos habíamos caído rendidos en la cama. No era la primera noche que me quedaba a dormir en el rancho pero antes de que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos solía tomar alguna recamara de huéspedes. Ahora, podía dormir abrazada a él. Que era la mejor forma de dormir que había.

Desperté unas horas después al sentir a Edward moverse inquieto y cubierto en sudor mientras susurraba algunas cosas a penas entendibles.

-No, ocúltate… no. Por favor… no –me percaté de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla así que trate de despertarlo acariciando su frente y susurrando su nombre.

-Ed, es solo un sueño. –él se despertó de sobresalto y sus manos me rodearon de inmediato.

-Lo siento –susurró aún abrazándome.

-No pasa nada, estoy aquí cariño –lo besé en los labios y comenzó a tranquilizarse. Sabía que había visto y vivido cosas horribles mientras había estado en servicio pero realmente nunca habíamos hablado de ello. -¿Quieres contarme?

Podía notar como cedía poco a poco y comenzaba a hablar.

-Tuve días difíciles desde el inicio en el entrenamiento. Para empezar, los entrenamientos eran horriblemente pesados. Teníamos una "semana del infierno" donde solo nos permitían dormir cuatro horas y debíamos ejercitarnos veinte. Había una campana en el centro del campo para que todo aquel que ya no pudiera… la tocara. Significaba que te rendías y que nunca serías un SEAL. Muchos de mis compañeros abandonaron la misión. Yo continúe y después estuve en un curso donde nos enseñaban a sobrevivir en caso de volvernos prisioneros durante alguna de nuestras misiones. A parte de mí, solo había otro SEAL que se había inscrito para dicho curso. Fue tan severo que muchos pensaron que era real, que habíamos sido capturados en verdad y dieron información a los sargentos.

Sabía que había sido complicado todo lo que Edward había vivido pero escucharlo de sus labios volvía todo más real. Mis manos acariciaban su brazo con cariño, deseando desaparecer todos los malos recuerdos.

-Y luego estaban las misiones. Vi morir a muchos compañeros frente a mí, sin que pudiera salvarlos. Uno de ellos, Paul Jepsen, quien había sido mi compañero desde el entrenamiento fue asignado conmigo en una de las misiones para atrapar a un líder de una secta terrorista. Yo estaba en la parte trasera de la casa con otros cinco hombres esperando para entrar y… ellos nos vieron. Antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada, Paul salió de su escondite del otro lado de lugar y comenzó a dispararles, distrayéndolos. Nos dio tiempo para defendernos y salvó nuestras vidas. Pero él murió. Él se sacrificó por nosotros.

Vi algunas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Ed –no sabía que decir así que solo me dediqué a abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

Pero yo no pude dormir de nuevo.

El hombre que más amaba en el mundo, que me protegía hasta de las gotas de lluvia y que le costaba mucho abrir su corazón, estaba lleno de demonios. Lleno de momentos horribles. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo hasta borrar cada uno pero era posible.

Cada demonio nos hace ser quien somos.

/

 _Dos semanas después._

El día había empezado de maravilla, tanto que con mi buen humor decidí arreglarme el cabello y maquillarme un poquito más de lo usual. Me puse mi vestido blanco con flats para después desayunar mi yogurth mientras ordenaba un poco mi recamara y escuchaba mi usual podcast.

Me sentía muy llena de ánimo y energía, pues sabía que hoy iríamos a casa de Rosalie a visitarlos, quienes por fin habían sido dados de alta. Afortunadamente ambos estaban sanos y felices, me había costado un poco convencer a Edward de ir a verlos hoy, pues teníamos toneada de trabajo en el rancho pero al final lo había logrado.

Antes de salir de mi departamento tomé el pay de manzana que había horneado la noche anterior y el regalo que le habíamos comprado al pequeño Christopher.

Revisé mi correo en el lobby y me sorprendí al encontrar un gran sobre café. Tenía el sello de la Universidad de Houston y sin pensarlo mucho corrí hasta mi coche para poder abrirlo. Mi mente le daba vuelta a todas las posibilidades que había. Me recordaba a Bella de 18 en su recamara abriendo sobres de Universidades para ver si había sido aceptada, en esta ocasión era diferente.

Sin mucha paciencia rompí el sobre con mis dientes y saqué la hoja, realmente no leí el resto, mis ojos solo se centraron en una única palabra: ACEPTADA.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Había sido aceptada en la Universidad de Houston para realizar mi maestría ahí con una beca del 70%. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. No podía evitarlo, el día continuaba siendo cada vez mejor.

No podía esperar a contarle a Edward. Tenía todo un plan para poder seguir trabajando y estudiando. Quería decírselo con una cena especial y comencé a planear la noche del día siguiente en mi departamento. No podía esperar.

 **/**

-Oh Bella, que amable de tu parte. Sabes que en esta casa adoramos tu pay de manzana. –dijo Rose dándome un abrazo.

-Wow, _patel_ de la tía Bella. Yo _quelo_ un poco, _po favo_ –dijo Seth quien apareció corriendo detrás de las escaleras ante la mención de comida.

-Por supuesto cariño, después de comer. Ahora saluda a tu tía Bella y tío Edward.

Seth corrió y abrazó mi pierna. Seth era tan cariñoso como su padre quien siempre estaba regalando a abrazos. Los Cullen, por otra parte, llevaban un poco de seriedad y frialdad en la sangre, no eran muy físicos. Eso podías notarlo claramente en Rose y Edward, por ejemplo.

-Hola tía Bella, _queles jugal_ conmigo, ¿ _vedad?_ Puedo _pestarte_ mis legos favoritos y _comel_ pay _pero_ solo después de comer.

-Claro que si corazón, me encantaría –besé su mejilla ruidosamente ganándome una sonrisa traviesa, similar a la de Edward.

-Tu _tamben_ juegas con _nosotrol ¿veldad_ tío Ed? -luego de todo el tiempo que tuvieron que pasar Emmett y Rosalie en el hospital Seth se había vuelto un huésped habitual en el rancho conmigo y Edward por lo que ahora estaban más cómodos el uno con el otro.

-Seguro Seth –respondió Edward a mi lado. Sabía lo mucho que adoraba a su sobrino pero no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos.

- _Pelo_ antes tienen que _saludal_ a mi _helmanito,_ se llama Chris y es mi _mejol_ amigo.

Le sonreí con cariño, Seth era todo un niño hermoso y claro que al principio estuvo un poco celoso de perder la atención de sus papás pero justo después de conocer a su hermano, todo se había arreglado. Ahora no podía dejar de hablar de lo pequeño que era, lo mucho que se reía cuando él se acercaba a tocarle sus manitas. Seth era un perfecto hermano mayor.

-¡Por supuesto corazón! ¿Nos llevarías con él?

-Si. Síganme –Seth tomó la mano de Edward y lo comenzó a jalar hacía las escaleras donde yo los seguía de cerca.

Nos llevó a una recámara color celeste. En la puerta se leía: CHRISTOPHER en letras color blancas.

- _Pelo_ no hagan _luido poque_ esta _dulmiendo_ –siempre me había parecido adorable el como no podía pronunciar bien la "r". Pero Rosalie lo había comenzado a llevar con un terapeuta del habla justo antes de dar a luz.

Emmett estaba sentado en una mecedora con Christopher en sus brazos.

-Hola –susurré. Emmett nos indicó con la mano que nos acercáramos.

-Está más grande –dijo Edward mirándolo. Lo habíamos visto en el hospital desde que nació y nos había sorprendido mucho lo pequeño que era. Claro, al ser prematuro debía ser más chico pero nunca imaginamos que tanto.

Me encantaba ver que ahora sus piernitas estaban más largos y se veía un poco más gordito.

-Sí, no tarde en despertarse y pedir de comer. ¿Quieren cargarlo?

-Por supuesto –extendí mis brazos hacía Emmett quien me entregó el pequeño bebé quien apenas se percató del movimiento.

Seth en el piso saltaba para tratar de ver a su hermanito y fue Edward quien lo colocó sobre sus hombros para que lo viera. En todo este tiempo Edward no se había atrevido a cargar a Chris, argumentando que nunca había cargado un bebé y no sabía cómo. Pero antes de que pudiera pasárselo, Rosalie nos llamó para comer.

Comimos el delicioso pollo en chipotle que Rosalie amaba preparar y tan solo un poco después nos movimos al living room para tomar café y comer el pay de manzana.

Seth estaba recostado sobre el tapete rodeado de sus legos profundamente dormido. Emmett lo cargó y lo colocó en uno de los sofás.

-Recuerdo que Seth de bebé no dormía para nada. Nos dio unas horribles desveladas. –dijo Rosalie quien cargaba a Chris.

-Él parece ser todo lo contrario –comentó Edward sentado a mi lado.

-Sí, es bastante tranquilo. Pero ha estado solo una noche en casa y aún es muy pequeño así que… ya veremos. –Rosalie se puso de pie y le extendió el bebé a Edward –Ten

Edward retrocedió en el sofá un poco asustado y sorprendido. Todos sabíamos que había estado evitando cargarlo pero Rosalie no se iba a rendir así como así.

-¡Edward! Es solo un bebé, no muerde… aún

-No, gracias. Es demasiado pequeño, Rose. Creo que podría romperlo. –todos en la habitación reímos ante el comentario de Edward.

Edward era el hombre más valiente que había conocido en la vida. Había ido a la guerra, se había enfrentado a terroristas, a climas horribles, a lesiones. Y aquí estaba, aterrorizado de cargar a un bebé.

-Vamos Ed, no se va a romper. Coloca tus brazos así –le mostré y él me imitó aún con una mirada de miedo. Rosalie de inmediato colocó a Chris en sus brazos que ahora despierto miraba todo con atención. Tenía los ojos azules de Emmett y el cabello a penas visible rubio de Rosalie. Sería todo un galán en el futuro.

Edward giró a verme asustado mientras sostenía el pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Era casi cómico, un hombre gigante de casi dos metros con enormes brazos cargando a un bebito que se perdía en la inmensidad de su cuerpo. Por alguna razón me recordó a Sullivan y Boo de Monsters Inc y comencé a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó él, completamente inmóvil. Estaba tan tenso que parecía una estatua.

-De nada corazón. –besé su mejilla suavemente y me sonrió. Su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato. Mientras tanto Rosalie y Emmett nos contaban de todo lo sucedido en el hospital y como era de esperarse, Emmett tenía cientos de anécdotas graciosas para contar.

Cuando giré a ver a Edward, se veía muchísimo más relajado sosteniendo a Chris sobre su pecho y con su mano acariciando su cabecita. Chris se había quedado profundamente dormido y podía entenderlo. Estar entre los brazos de Edward era en definitivo el lugar más seguro y cómodo del mundo.

-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó, al sentir mi mirada sobre ellos dos.

-Te ves adorable Ed

-Lo sé ¿verdad? –Comentó Rosalie desde el otro sofá –no conoció a Seth de bebé más que a través de Skype. Es bueno verlo con Christopher ahora. Te cobraré todo lo que no estuviste con Seth ¿eh? Cuando Em y yo queramos tener una cita tú serás el niñero de estos angelitos.

-¿Angelitos? Solo hasta que Seth se despierte –contestó Edward.

-¡Oh vamos cuñado! –dijo Emmett en su usual voz demasiado fuerte que casi parecía gritar –No falta mucho para que tengas los tuyos y entonces haremos un calendario de roles. Ya lo tengo todo planeado. -Rose se rio junto con él, mientras un apenas visible sonrojo aparecía en el cuello de Ed.

Mi mirada se posó en el pequeño Chris sobre su pecho y en la mano de Edward sosteniendo protectoramente su cabecita.

Si. Lo quería todo con él.

No de inmediato, por supuesto. Llevábamos muy poco tiempo juntos y había muchos planes en nuestras mentes. Pero pronto.

 **/**

De regreso a casa en la camioneta de Edward, mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en el sobre que me esperaba sobre el asiento de mi coche. Ansiaba con muchas fuerzas la noche del día siguiente, planeaba cocinar y beber vino. Sabía que estaría feliz por mí, era algo asombroso para mi carrera. Mi felicidad estaba en el rancho y en él, y era esa inmensa alegría lo que me animaba a crecer y ser mejor.

Me acerqué a él y le dejé un beso en la mejilla mientras conducía por la carretera.

-Te amo Ed –su mano derecha sostuvo la mía con fuerza.

-Te amo también. Te quedarás hoy en el rancho ¿verdad?

-Claro –nada era mejor que dormir a su lado.

Unos minutos antes de que llegáramos a nuestro destino, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era Billy.

-Hola Billy, ¿pasa algo?

-¿Bella? ¿Está Edward contigo? Le he estado llamando su celular pero no me responde.

-Oh, ya vez como es, siempre olvida cargar su celular. Esta aquí conmigo, ya te lo paso.

Edward tomó el celular y vi como su quijada se endurecía con enojo y apretaba el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Llamaste a la policía? –ante la mención de la policía mi piel se erizó. No habían envenado a los caballos de nuevo ¿verdad? No podía ser nada malo, solo no podía.

-Voy de inmediato –colgó y pisó el acelerador con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté en un suave susurro. No podía encontrar mi voz.

-Athenea. Mike paró a comer algo camino a casa de Aro y se robaron el jodido camión. Athenea no llegó a casa de Aro y no la encuentran. –Athenea era una hermosa yegua que Aro había comprado hace unas semanas en una subasta y no era hasta este momento que había regresado de Italia y la había pedido de inmediato en su hogar.

-Llamaré a Aro. No te preocupes, Ed. La vamos a encontrar.

 **/**

-Relájate Bella, todo va a estar bien. –me dijo Jacob sentado junto a mí en el sofá. –Ya revisé a Athenea y esta de maravilla. Todo va a salir bien.

Después de dos días de mucho estrés un detective había llamado a Edward para decirle que habían encontrado el camión con la yegua abonados cerca de un río. Ahora mismo Edward estaba hablando con él dentro de su oficina mientras Jacob y yo esperábamos afuera.

Afortunadamente Athenea estaba bien, estaba deshidratada pero nada de gravedad. Y luego de que Jacob la atendiera, se veía mucho mejor.

-Athenea estará bien ¿cierto?

-Claro que sí. Mañana estará como nueva y en un par de días podrán llevarla con Aro. Relájate Bella. Ahora cuéntame ¿ya recibiste algún resultado de tu maestría? –Jacob me había escuchado en una llamada con la Universidad meses atrás cuando apenas estaba aplicando, así que le había comentado que estaba aplicando pero le había pedido que no se lo mencionara a nadie más, pues no había nada seguro todavía.

-Amm bueno, si de hecho hace dos días recibí mi carta de aceptación pero con todo lo de Athenea no he podido decírselo a Edward o nadie. ¿Podríamos mantenerlo entre nosotros, por favor? –claramente mis planeas de una cena romántica con Edward se habían esfumado luego de todo lo que había sucedido con Athenea pero ya que esto se estaba solucionando podría contárselo.

-Seguro Bella y muchas felicidades –Jacob se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente –Te irá de maravilla.

Antes de poder responderle y aún con sus brazos rodeándome, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y un Edward enojado salió junto con el detective.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó Edward mirando como los brazos de Jacob aún rodeaban mis hombros. Él de inmediato se alejó.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Saben que pasó? ¿Tienen al culpable? –pregunté de inmediato

El detective se veía un poco incómodo mientras veía la escena de tensión entre Edward y Jacob pero logró tranquilizarse para responderme.

-Desafortunadamente no Señorita Swan. Como ya le dije al Señor Cullen seguiremos con esta investigación. Compermiso. –Jacob de inmediato se acercó para guiarlo a través de la puerta.

-Entonces… -Edward decidió ignorarme y volvió a encerrarse en su oficina. Con seguro en la puerta. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Horas más tarde seguía trabajando en mi computadora revisando los ingresos del rancho, había mucho trabajo atrasado luego de haber pasado tantos días en el hospital o cuidando de Seth y recientemente por lo sucedido con el robo del camión. Había planeado quedarme a dormir aquí para poder avanzar con todo esto. Justo colgué una llamada con mis padres cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió de un empujón causando que me sobresaltara por el ruido.

-¡¿Puedes explicarme que significa esto?! –Edward entró gritando y lanzándome un papel que conocía muy bien.

Mi carta de aceptación. Había olvidado por completo la carta cuando le había dado mis llaves del coche a Edward para que fuera a hablar con Aro esta tarde. Me había estado ignorando luego de lo de Jacob y decidió que no quería que fuera con él a hablar con Aro.

-¿Por qué lees mis cosas? No tienes derecho a hacer eso –respondí tomando la hoja entre mis manos.

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo nunca había visto a Edward así, no conmigo. Nunca conmigo.

-¿No? ¿Entonces que soy? Te vas a ir y ni siquiera tengo derecho a saberlo o…

Jacob tocó la puerta abierta en ese momento cargando un pequeño ramo de rosas rosas.

-Espero no interrumpir. Solo quería traerte esto antes de marcharme Bella. Felicidades por tu aceptación en la Universidad de Houston –dejó las rosas y sonrió alegremente a Edward. No podía creerlo, tan solo esta tarde le había pedido que se mantuviera callado y ahora venía a restregárselo a Edward en el peor momento.

Edward solo negó con su cabeza mientras me miraba con decepción.

-¿Podrías marcharte Jacob? Estoy ocupada –él sabía lo que había hecho y se rio antes de marcharse.

-Tengan un buen día.

-¡Incluso el veterinario lo sabía! ¡Todos lo sabían menos yo! –gritó Edward, podía ver el enojo y a la vez la tristeza en su mirada.

-Déjame explicarte Ed, yo…

-¡NO! Puedes recoger tus cosas y marcharte de una vez. Te evitaré la horrible tarea de tener que renunciar, ya que tanto lo has estado posponiendo. Te lo dije el primer día. No perteneces aquí, sabía que regresarías a la ciudad. Te haré llegar tu cheque con Jacob, no te preocupes –y dejó a habitación azotando la puerta.

Sostuve mi carta en mis manos mientras veía la puerta cerrada y las lágrimas salían sin poder contenerlas. Solo recuerdo estar sobre el piso llorando sin parar y sin poder entender que acababa de suceder. ¿Cómo se me había salido de las manos esta situación?

* * *

 ****¡Hola! Siento muchísimo haber tardado un siglo en actualizar, estaba de vacaciones y no llevé más que mi celular que murió ahogado en alguna parte de la bahía de SF haha. En fin, como faltan tan solo 3 capítulos para que esta historia termine los iré publicando en el transcurso de esta semana para no hacerlos esperar más. Y bueno, las cosas se pusieron feas entre Ed y Bella, ya veremos qué pasa después. ¡Gracias por leer! Besos ****

* * *

" _Ni el hombre más bravo puede luchar más allá de lo que le permiten sus fuerzas." -Homero_


	8. OCHO

**GREEN FACES**

 **Capítulo 8**

Bella

No había podido dormir bien durante la noche mientras le daba vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido en solo un día. Edward había terminado conmigo y me había corrido del rancho. Todo había resultado ser un horrible malentendido, claramente no era el tipo de persona que lloraba bajo las mantas, especialmente porque conocía a Edward bien, y sabía que era una persona con algunas inseguridades. La mayoría pensaba que no había nada malo en él. Había sido parte del Team SEAL, era fuerte, musculoso, guapo, tenía un trabajo propio que le generaba asombrosos ingresos y tenía una hermana maravillosa con un cuñado y dos sobrinos igual de fabulosos. Pero yo sabía que había mucho más detrás.

Había llorado muchísimo durante toda la noche, pero ahora era momento de ser productiva y comenzar a arreglar todo este caos.

Y para comenzar había decidido vestirme con mi atuendo favorito. Un vestido celeste hasta la rodilla con un escote en la espalda. Desayuné mi café con leche de almendras y comí un muffin de chocolate, porque el chocolate hace feliz a todo el mundo.

Ahora sí, estaba lista para solucionarlo todo.

Y la primera parada era, por supuesto, Jacob Black.

Jacob rentaba un cuarto en una casa que compartía con Zack, uno de los chicos que estaba realizando su servicio social en la clínica del pueblo. Estaba a minutos de llegar cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, la cara sonriente de Alice apareció en la pantalla de mi celular. Sabía que no tomaría mucho tiempo para que todo el pueblo se enterara de que estaba fuera de la vida de Edward. Pero no permanentemente.

-Hola Ali…

-¡¿Bella?! ¿Cómo estás? Jasper acaba de contarme, ahorita estoy en mi cita de las uñas pero puedo ir corriendo a tu casa en cuanto salga cariño.

-De hecho… ¿podría verte en tu casa? Tengo una vuelta que hacer pero ¿podría pasar? –Alice había estado conmigo durante mis peores momentos universitarios y sabía que podía confiar en ella. Siempre sabía que decir y sus planes para solucionar las cosas solían ser tan terribles como los míos.

-¡Por supuesto Bells! Pasaré a comprar helado y puedes quedarte a dormir, le diré a Jasper que se quede en casa de Edw… de algún amigo –no pude evitar sentir un encogimiento al escuchar como Alice se rehusaba al pronunciar el nombre de Edward. ¿Tan solo una noche podían cambiar tanto las cosas?

SI no arreglaba esto pronto, la bola de nieve no dejaría de hacerse más y más grande.

-Helado suena genial pero no prometo quedarme a dormir, hablamos más tarde ¿ok?

Colgué con Alice y continúe manejando por la avenida hasta llegar a la casa que estaba buscando. Había estado aquí solo una vez cuando Edward y yo íbamos rumbo al hospital y Jacob había pedido un aventón porque su camioneta estaba en el taller.

Era una casa simple de un piso pero con un gran jardín donde pude observar la camionera de Jacob estacionada. Sin pensarlo mucho me bajé de mi coche.

Como le había explicado a Edward la primera vez que nos conocimos, la gente solía subestimarme por ser mujer, por ser pequeñita y por usar demasiados vestidos color pastel. Por dentro era una mujer fuerte, que había salido joven de casa a enfrentar el mundo y trabajar para poder pagar mi Universidad y aun así graduarme con honores. Cada cosa en mi vida la había conseguido a base de trabajo duro, así que no estaba acostumbrada a quedarme llorando en casa. Yo prefería arreglarme, leer o cocinar y pensar en mi próximo movimiento.

Y ahí estaba. Tocando el timbre de Jacob en repetidas ocasiones antes de que se dignara en abrirme. Me miró sorprendido y me invitó a pasar.

-Y bien, ¿a qué debo tu hermosa visita Bella? –me señaló el sofá pero continúe de pie frente a él.

-¿Enserio vas a ser como que nada pasó? Confié en ti Jacob para algo importante y luego haces exactamente lo que te pedí que no hicieras... ¡Se lo restregaste en la cara! –no necesitaba gritar para hacerle saber lo enojada que estaba. –se sentó en el sofá frente a mi mientras pasaba una mano por su frente en señal de pena.

-Amm… no sé de qué hablas, yo…

-Oh no Jacob Black, sabes perfectamente bien de que hablo. ¿Por qué harías algo así? Lastimaste a Edward y por lo tanto, me lastimaste a mí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y luego tuviste el descaro de ir dejar flores ¡flores!

-Lo siento Bella, soy distraído y sabes que coqueteo con todo el mundo. Edward también lo sabe, no pensé que se lo tomaría enserio. ¿Aún tengo trabajo en el rancho?

-Oh no, ni me mires a mí. Habla con Edward, discúlpate y explícale lo sucedido. Yo no pienso abogar por ti ¿me escuchas? –él asintió rápidamente como un niño siendo regañado. –Ok, entonces me voy. Y Jacob, no pienso soportar una más de tus tontas bromas ¿escuchas?

-Lo prometo, ¿eso quiere decir que estoy perdonado? Prometo ir y disculparme con Edward. –Jacob era más joven que yo y por lo tanto muchísimo más inmaduro. Quería creer que todos habíamos sido así alguna vez, impulsivos y tontos.

-Tal vez

Salí de su casa sintiéndome más ligera. La parte 1 estaba hecha. Necesitaba marcar la línea muy claramente para Jacob. Nadie se metía con Edward Cullen o Bella Swan.

 **/**

En cuanto me estacioné frente a casa de los Hale, Alice salió corriendo a abrazarme antes de siquiera poder bajarme del coche.

-Oh Bells, prometo que todo se arreglará. Jasper hablará con él, está siendo un idiota y…

-¡Alice! ¿Puedo al menos bajarme del coche?

-Oh claro, lo siento. Ven. Compré tu helado favorito y tengo galletas para hacer sándwich, si quieres. –Alice no era una excelente cocinera pero si una increíble compradora.

Luego de sentarnos sobre la alfombra en su recámara con helado rodeándonos y una película, comenzamos a hablar. Me recordaba tanto a nuestros tiempos en la Universidad cuanto compartíamos un pequeño cuarto y Alice llegaba una vez por semana con el corazón roto.

-¿Cómo estas Bells? –en ese momento recordé las palabras de Edward, por supuesto que me habían dolido. Mentiría si dijera que no, pero también era consciente de que lo había dicho solo porque yo lo había lastimado antes, si es que eso tenía algún sentido. Tanto él como yo, sabíamos que pertenecía ahí, en el rancho, con él.

-No lo sé. Solo asumió lo peor, pensó que quería irme. Cuando me contrató dijo que después me aburriría y quería regresar a mis trabajos en Dallas y en cuanto vio la carta pensó que yo… ¡no lo sé! ¿Cuándo le hice sentir que quería marcharme? Lo amo, por supuesto que no me iría, lo amo a él y amo mi trabajo. No quiero irme nunca pero él no me dejo explicar nada, simplemente me dijo que me fuera. Supongo que tuvo que ver el que Jacob si supiera de la maestría y yo no.

Alice era la única a la que se lo había contado desde antes de aplicar. Ella había hecho su maestría inmediatamente después de graduarse y sabía que podía contar con ella para escuchar consejos.

No le había dicho nada a Edward porque me atemorizaba pensar que podía no ser aceptada y no quería sentirme avergonzada. Quería que él supiera que era una mujer inteligente y fuerte.

-Oh cariño, ¿cómo es que Jacob entra en todo esto? –luego de explicarle la larga historia ella parecía querer quemarlo vivo. Y no la culpaba. –Mira, entiendo a Edward pero eso no lo justifica. Tú jamás le has dado motivos para pensar que no lo amas lo suficiente. No puedo creer que haya pensado eso de ti.

Sabía que Alice, al igual que la mayoría, veía a un Edward fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, pero Edward había pasado por horrores que la mayoría de la gente como nosotros solo podíamos imaginar pero nunca conoceríamos.

-No, escucha… Edward es especial, tú sabes cuánto me tomó el que me dejara acercarme a él. Perdió a sus papás, perdió compañeros en su trabajo, ha vivido tanto y no quería que entrara a su vida porque no quería exponer su corazón. Voy a solucionarlo Alice. Lo voy a hacer. –ella me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

-Oh por supuesto que si Bells. Edward te adora, apuesto a que está extrañándote como loco. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

 **/**

Retoqué mi lipstick utilizando el espejo de mi coche antes de salir cargando mis dos bolsas que estaban en el asiento trasero. Ya era de noche y el rancho estaba vacío, solo podía escuchar algunos grillos y los caballos a lo lejos.

Utilicé la llave que Edward me había dado y que aún conservaba y entré a la casa. Pude ver que a lo lejos la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y me dirigí ahí a dejar una de las bolsas con comida que coloqué dentro del refrigerador manteniendo solamente conmigo una bolsa pequeña y mi laptop.

Warrior corrió hacía mi moviendo su cola mientras saltaba hacía para acariciarlo. Bueno, al menos alguien me había extrañado.

Ya era tarde y para esta hora usualmente Edward ya se encontraba dándose un baño para irse a dormir, pero decidí que si él estaba como yo, probablemente le estaba costado algo de trabajo el dormir así que decidí checar su oficina antes de subir al segundo piso y buscarlo en la recámara. La puerta estaba cerrada pero un halo de luz se apreciaba por la parte baja de la puerta.

Con pasos cortos y tratando de mantenerme en silencio me dirigí hasta ahí y abrí la puerta. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco al ver al hombre más apuesto en su usual silla con los codos sobre su escritorio y su rostro entre sus manos.

Su rostro se levantó de inmediato y percibí un pequeño brillo en su mirada antes de que esta se congelara de nuevo. Quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Vienes a recoger tus cosas? Puedo darte tu cheque de una vez –comenzó a buscar su chequera en el escritorio y decidí acercarme en ese momento. Su voz era tan fría que no soportaba escucharlo hablarme así.

-Decidí traer pastel de chocolate que hornee con Alice por lo cual está un poco quemado y traje… ¡vino! –grité con emoción mientras lo sacaba de la bolsa. Su mirada se mantenía sin emoción alguna y su cuerpo seguía tenso. Coloqué todo sobre el escritorio y caminé para situarme junto a su silla, como había hecho la primera vez que estuve aquí al pedirle trabajo. Lo había visto solo una vez antes de eso y sabía que quería estar cerca de él.

Abrí mi laptop y la coloqué frente a él. En la pantalla apareció un pequeño calendario de actividades con diferentes colores y horas establecidas. Ed inmediatamente se acercó a leerlo.

-Ed, siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes. Quería que fuera especial pero luego paso lo de Athenea y lo olvide por completo. Jacob me escuchó hablando cuando estaba solicitando la beca y… y luego me preguntó si había sido aceptada y le dije que sí. Le pedí que no te lo dijera porque YO quería hacerlo, con vino, con pastel y una cena deliciosa y quería mostrarte esto –dije señalando el calendario –la Universidad no esta tan lejos, es la misma distancia que la casa de Rosalie. Puedo ir y venir, además no voy a asistir todos los días ni tendré horarios locos como con una licenciatura. Planee todo esto, ir a estudiar y trabajar aquí y tener tiempo para estar contigo. Todo está aquí y yo lo siento si… siento no haberlo dicho antes, no quería defraudarte si no me aceptaban y luego no quería que pensaras que estaba aburrida de trabajar aquí. ¡Por qué no lo estoy Ed! Tú y este rancho son lo mejor que me han pasado y yo… yo lo siento –para cuando terminé de hablar las lágrimas salían sin parar y se resbalaban por mis mejillas sin que pudiera contenerlas. Tenía más que decir pero el nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas no me dejaban hablar.

Sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme por la cintura y luego jalarme hasta su regazo. De inmediato mis manos fueron a su cabello y acerqué mi rostro a su cuello. No quería moverme de aquí jamás, no podría hacerlo.

Seguía llorando sin parar y Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y limpió mis lágrimas.

-No quiero que llores Bella. Me duele verte llorar –su voz era apenas un susurro pero sentía mi esperanza crecer. Podía arreglarlo.

-Lo siento –él negó con su cabeza y me acercó aún más a su pecho.

-Estuve estresado por Rose durante todo un mes, con ella y Christopher en el hospital y luego sin saber nada de Athenea, yo… perdí el control. Cuando vi a Jacob abrazarte y luego encontré la carta de aceptación simplemente enloquecí. Debí preguntarte y dejar que me explicaras en lugar de correr a tu oficina molesto y gritarte. Yo soy quien debe disculparse.

-Te amo Ed. Nunca podría irme de aquí, lo sabes ¿no? Estás atado a mí desde que bajaste esa caja de cereal por mí en el supermercado. –una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y me besó dulcemente. A penas unos segundos pero hizo que toda mi existencia cobrara sentido de nuevo.

-Felicidades por tu aceptación Bella. Siento haberte arruinado algo tan importante y especial. –uno de sus brazos acariciaba mi cabello mientras el otro simplemente estaba sobre mi rodilla -¿Ahora podemos festejar como lo planeaste? Con tu pastel y vino.

Moví mi cabeza para dejarle saber que no y luego besé sus labios.

-Podemos festejar de otra manera Ed, una mucho mejor –y en cuestión de nada sus brazos me cargaron hasta su recámara donde tuvimos un festejo realmente mágico.

 **/**

 _3 semanas después_

Cuando salí de la oficina en la Universidad comencé a buscar mi celular para llamar a Edward. Le había comentado que necesitaba dejar alguna papelería y se había ofrecido a traerme y conocer donde estaría pasando algunos de mis días a partir del próximo mes.

Dimos un recorrido alrededor del campus lo que me hizo recordar mucho mis viejos tiempos donde solía ir en mis shorts y blusas con moños a mis clases mientras soñaba con todas las cosas que viviría en el futuro.

Me encantaba poder recorrer las instalaciones con mi mano entre la suya mientras le hablaba de la escuela y él hacía algunas preguntas. Amaba tenerlo conmigo en un momento tan importante como esto.

Por supuesto que no todo había sido perfecto. Mientras caminábamos algunas chicas volteaban a verlo y susurraban mientras le sonreían al pasar. Había venido en sus jeans y una playera negra que lo hacía verse un poco más pálido y que dejaban ver los músculos de sus brazos, obviamente lo iban a mirar ¡era perfección pura! Decidí soltar su mano y pegarme más a él mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura, sin percatarse de nada ni nadie alrededor.

Habíamos quedado en comer después de que terminara de revisar mi papelería, lo que me había tomado más tiempo del que pensaba así que había decidido esperar afuera. Luego de caminar un poco lo encontré sentado en una de las mesas lejanas hablando por teléfono. Me senté junto a él y esperé a que terminara para poder marcharnos.

-¿Está todo bien? -pregunté en cuanto colgó.

-Si. Solo Rose que tiene una cita médica con Christopher mañana y Seth no tiene clases. Quería saber si podía cuidarlo –mi corazón se encogió de amor. Seth era el niño más dulce de la vida y me encantaba jugar con él en el jardín y llenarle de dulces a escondidas.

-¡Claro! Me acostumbre tanto a tenerlo en la casa mientras Rosalie estaba en el hospital que ahora lo extraño como loca. Podemos llevarlo a cenar pizza y luego jugar con él en el jardín, compré un nuevo juego de mesa también pero… -Edward me tomó de la mano riéndose.

-Le dije sí, no te preocupes

-Excelente señor Cullen. Ahora, ¿podemos ir a comer? ¿Qué se te antoja?

Terminamos en un restaurante de comida italiana y mientras comíamos le explicaba todo lo que me habían dicho en la oficina de la Universidad. Poco después recordé la llamada que había recibido mientras estaba ahí y mi emoción comenzó a crecer mientras le contaba.

-¿Qué crees? Tengo una excelente noticia. Mi mamá me llamó hace un par de horas, regresan a Dallas en dos semanas luego de estar casi dos meses en Cancún, así que… ¡los invité al rancho! ¿No es genial? Quieren conocerte –podía sentir el nerviosismo en él. Pero después de todo yo conocía a su familia y quería que él conociera a la mía.

-Amm claro, seguro. Son bienvenidos –le sonreí abiertamente. Sabía que Charlie adoraría a Edward porque podrían hablar de cosas de militares y mi mamá era la fan número de los animales así que podría pasar algún tiempo con los caballos y con Warrior. Todo saldría maravilloso.

-Fabuloso, gracias Ed. Te van a encantar, lo prometo. ¿Listo para ordenar postre?

Luego de ordenar un poco de chessecake, Edward extendió una pequeña caja celeste hacía mí sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto? –le pregunté tomando la cajita entre mis manos, Ed definitivamente no era una persona cursi o romántica pero sabía que tenía el corazón más grande de todos.

-Bueno, vas a ser tu master Bella. Estoy feliz por ti, quiero que lo sepas. Siempre voy a apoyarte en cualquier cosa, incluso si un día decides que quieres hacer tu doctorada en China. Te amo –por supuesto no pude evitar comenzar a llorar y levantarme de mi silla lo más rápido posible para saltar a su regazo mientras lo besaba tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Te amo tanto Ed, nunca podía irme a China. Mi hogar está aquí contigo –lo besé en la mejilla antes de abrir mi regalo.

Dentro de la cajita había un pequeño y delicado collar de oro, era exquisito con un pequeño símbolo de infinito en él. Era simplemente perfecto.

-Ya sabes, pensé que como amas los números esto sería adecuado. –susurró. Y de nuevo me solté a llorar, porque tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Él y yo teníamos todo el sentido del mundo.

-Lo es. Es increíble Ed, es… es perfecto. ¡Gracias! –saber que se había tomado la molestia en pensar en mi para algo así me llenaba de amor y ternura. Dejé que pusiera el collar alrededor de mi cuello y me sentí completa. Con Edward cerca todo era perfecto.

* * *

 ****¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, Bella resolvió todo y ahora están más felices que nunca. ¿Me cuentan que les pareció? Nos leemos más pronto de lo que esperan. ¡Besos! ****

* * *

" _El verdadero amor no es el amor propio, es el que consigue que el amante se abra a las demás personas y a la vida; no atosiga, no aísla, no rechaza, no persigue: solamente acepta." -Antonio Gala._


End file.
